Flames of Desire
by Ranma064
Summary: AU SLASH HD “Aw, c’mon Draco it’s not like I’m asking you to dance in a pink tutu! It’s just a wedding dress …” Harry and Draco are finally getting married but how did they get there?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclairmer: I do not own any of the characters nor am I making money so leave me to my fantasies._

_Title: Flames of Desire (previously Seven Hells)_

_Summary: AU SLASH HD "Aw, c'mon Draco; it's not like I'm asking you to dance in a pink tutu! It's just a wedding dress …" Harry and Draco are finally getting married; but how did they get there?_

_Warnings: mpreg, slash, cross dressing Language, etc._

_**Important Notice**: This story was originally posted on my sister's account (gacktstalker) which she never used so I decided to post this idea on hers. I didn't want the account to go to waste ... bad idea; I didn't like posting comments with a new penname and I wasn't supposed to have two accounts anyway. Trust me; it was not the original intention. I'm sorry! I decided to remove everything except reviews from that account. If someone knows how to delete an account please let me know._

_I'm sorry for any confusion!_

_Chapter One_ --- I'm no Bloody Girl!

Draco sighed as he looked over the final wedding plans. The press was having a field day with the news that he and Harry were getting married. Of course, it had been bad enough when Harry and kissed him in from of a few thousand people but when they were caught wearing matching rings on the left ring finger hell broke loose.

This was a different type of hell than Draco was used to. You see, Draco believed that there were seven different hells. One of emotional pain, physical pain, psychological hell, unbearable temperatures, long intervals between sexual activity, starvation, and political hells; basically everything he had gone through during the war. Harry would argue with him saying that there were not seven hells but, instead, one with everything listed included but Draco refused to listen. He couldn't bear to think that all that was in one place, thinking that was unbearable.

"I'm home!" He heard Harry shout. Draco only momentarily shifted his gaze to the front door where his fiancé stood before concentrating on the plans. His smooth fingers massaged his temples tiredly.

Draco was so immersed in the work that he did not notice Harry standing beside him until soft lips touched his cheek in a chaste kiss. His silver-blue eyes met loving brilliant green.

"Harry," he smiled, "can I ask you a question?"

They were planning asmall wedding, inJapan, with only close relatives attending.The cherry blossoms would be blooming around that time; it would be beautiful. Also, neither Harry nor Draco thought that the press would think to find them there.

"Yeah, sure," Harry sat down on the chair next to his and started to pull off his work shoes.

"Why are there magazines for wedding dresses in our kitchen? You're not planning on wearing one are you?"

"Straight to the point, as always, love. No, I don't plan on wearing one." Harry replied with a smile on his lips.

"Then why are they here?"

"I want you to wear one."

For a moment Draco did not fully comprehend what his fiance was talking about. He expected Draco Malfoy, a proud sophistocated pureblood, to wear a dress --no-- a wedding dress? A god damn wedding dress?

"What?" He choked out minutes later.

"I want you to wear one." Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. With Draco's luck, he thought it was, "with your effeminate body and face you'll look gorgeous in it!"

I would wouldn't I? Thought Draco for a moment but then shook his head violently as if it would banish the thought.

"No, I'm not a bloody girl."

"Aw, c'mon Draco; it's not like I'm asking you to dance in a pink tutu! It's_ just_ a wedding dress …"

"Do you remember when you told me that you loved me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you asked me if I was gay."

"And you replied no, correct?"

"Draco," Harry whined, "what's this got to do with you wearing a wedding dress?"

"I told you that I was not a female nor would I ever be female." Draco persisted.

"Trust me, Draco. I know quite well what you have underneath your belt."

"Wedding dresses are for women, Harry! No self-respecting pure-blood male would _ever_ wear a wedding dress! Oh, by the way, there's some left-over meat loaf in the fridge."

Oh gods, they already sounded like an old married couple. They were only twenty-two … and counting.

"Get me some too will you?" Draco asked when he saw Harry warming up a piece. "I'm still not wearing a wedding dress."

"We'll talk about that later. Here," he handed Draco a plate full of hot meatloaf. "This is good; did you make it?"

"No, Pansy and Hermione came down to the school to ask me what the results where. Hermione made it from scratch the night before and thought she might give me some."

"What results?" Draco cursed under his breath for his slip up; Harry wasn't supposed to know about that yet! Hermione was going to kill him; after all, she wanted to be there when he told Harry the news.

"Err, nothing. How was your day at the ministry?" Harry worked with Hermione, the Minister, as an auror. It was almost as if he were destined for the role; there were still a lot of runaway deatheaters running about. Even after more than three years of peace they still cause havoc.

"The usual; Draco, what results? Are you really sick? You've been throwing up a lot lately…" He was worried, that much was obvious, so much that he stopped eating in mid-bite.

"No, no, Harry, I'm not sick in a bad way. Um, you still are unfamiliar with some aspects of a wizards' life aren't you? … Sometimes," Draco took a deep breath, "when two wizards really care about each other one can … err, become pregnant. Without the use of potions …"

"You're pregnant?" Harry gave Draco one of those looks that ask whether or not he should believe it or not. Draco merely nodded without knowing what to expect as a reaction. Whatever he had in mind was definitely not what he got; Harry began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What, dare I ask, is so funny about this?" Draco asked with the slightest hint of irritation lining his voice.

"Ha, ha, just a few minutes ago you said that you would not wear a wedding dress because --- pphft! – You were definitely not female. Correct me if I'm wrong but I always thought that it was the females that got pregnant!"

"Harry?" Draco said with the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Yes, _dear_?"

"If you don't shut up right now --"

"What? You going to make me sleep on the couch?" Harry stood up and pulled his husband-to-be up with him. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Draco's slender, yet masculine, waist.

"Maybe," Draco replied.

"Like you'd ever be able to resist my charms," he joked. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's softly at first then eventually evolving the kiss into a battle for dominace; a battle neither would back down from.

Harry pulled Draco into the bedroom and slammed the doorharshly. Their tongues and bodies entwined together in an exotic dance that left them both breathless.

After, they laid in bed between the covers in each other's arms. Draco gazed softly at his lover and slowly traced patterns in his cheek.

"Ha, stop it Draco that tickles."

"Harry, do you ever regret loving me?" Draco asked with a dazed looked on his face. Harry's hand shot up and grabbed Draco's hand and looked into his silver-blue eyes.

"Why would you ever think that?" Whenever Harry looked into those silver-blue orbs he saw more than just a pair of eyes. He saw his lover's soul; and that was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. It hurt him whenever he saw pain or insecurity in those beautiful eyes; that gorgeous soul.

"I don't know … it's just that you could have had--"

"Draco, look at me," Harry took Draco's chin into his hand. "Nothing in this world, or any other world, will ever make me regret loving you. My life would be empty without your snotty remarks, weird habits, how you sing "_I'm too sexy for my shirt_" before getting into a shower or bath." Harry chuckled softly at the memory, "it would be empty without your smiles … without your laughter. I love you, Draco, everything about you."

"I know," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "The proof is growing inside of me."

"Oh, right," Harry joked. "You're pregnant; I almost forgot." He grinned and rubbed Draco's belly.

"Harry," Draco said after a few moments of peaceful silence, "how did you know that I sing _I'm too sexy for my shirt _before getting into the shower?"

"… Oops; you weren't supposed to know about that until after we were married."

"Oops is right; do tell, I promise I won't get angry." Draco promised.

"Well, before we got together, long before, Ron and I wondered why you always cast a silencing charm on the bathroom so I investigated. Using the invisibility cloak of course, I watched you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You didn't tell Weasley did you?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"HARRY!" Draco roared and as he hit him in the face with a pillow. "This only happened once right?" Harry winced and leaned back; unfortunately for him he was at the edge.

"Uh, no --- whoa!"

"Don't fall," muttered Draco sarcastically. "How many times did this happen?"

"Err, I dunno, there where too many to count." Harry replied from the floor.

"Argh, Harry, you are hopeless! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd never find out."

"What? You were going to let me die thinking you never – you know, never mind; I don't care anymore. Good night," Draco said sharply as he wrapped himself in the covers.

"Draye?" Harry asked when he finally got up. "You're not mad at me are you?" When Draco answered with a soft snore Harry smiled warmly. "I love you, Draco Malfoy; and I always will." He lightly kissed his lover's cheek then followed his example and fell into a calm peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------------------

_7 Years Ago … Hogwarts Express …._

"Harry!" A girl's voice called. Harry, sixteen years old, turned around to greet his two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He grinned widely as he saw them approach together.

Hermione Granger, one of his best friends,had grown up since he had last seen her. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her once shapeless figure now had curves that others envied. She had one of those smiles that brought sunshine to a cloudy day.

Ron, on the other hand, was not the most attractive man going to Hogwarts. He was still too tall, but was improving, and his bright red hair stood out like light in darkness. No matter, his fiery personality matched his hair perfectly and that was all that mattered.

"Mate, what took you so long?" Ron asked.

"My uncle was giving me a hard time about never returning; basically the usual. Let's go get seats before they are all taken."

"Was your uncle really so horrible? I'm sorry Harry; I wish you had been able to come with us to the burrow." Hermione opened an empty compartment and went inside.

"Dang it, I was hoping the ferret would stay home this year! There he is, talking to his deatheater dad." Ron pointed out the window at the noticeable purebloods.

"Leave him alone, Ron, he's not worth it. However, you have to admit he is attractive." Hermione observed the blond with skeptical eyes. "Just ignore him."

Draco Malfoy, the Heartthrob of Slytherin, was just as Hermione said; attractive. Not even Harry could say that the blond was anything less than gorgeous even if he was a little below the average height of five foot ten inches. He had grown his hair out, it was a layered below the shoulders in a messy grace that Harry did not possess, and did not gel it back anymore. His skin was porcelain, which, Harry imagined, bruised easily. True, he was very effeminate, but it was obvious the boy worked out often. He had finely sculptured arm muscles at least; not that Harry was looking but he noticed an arm brace on his left arm.

"Do you think he's a deatheater yet?" Harry inquired. "He's got an arm thing on his lift wrist – arm, whatever."

"He could be, but let's not assume anything. Anyway, did you hear about the new professors?"

"No," Harry replied immediately. His gaze shifted from the Slytherins outside and onto his companion.

"No one knows their names but somehow they are related to Snuffles, or his family. Everyone says that at least; who knows. I thought that Snuffles was the last of the Black family."

"He was," Harry snapped. He was still very sensitive when it came to snuffles. His gaze once again left his friend and to the Slytherins outside. No matter what they said Harry refused to talk again until he encountered Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------

"Study hard, Draco." Lucius, his father, said to him before apparating back to his manor. Draco scowled at the empty space that his father used to occupy then turned sharply.

"Draco," Theodore started, "how was your summer?"

"Same as every summer we have had before Theodore. I swear we never get a break from school; all I did was practice magic."

"And work out I see, you actually look like you have muscle. Bravo, my good man!" Blaise said. He patted Draco on the back then led him to a compartment.

"Blaise, make one more comment about my body and I will hex you. And, just for you information, even with my girly body, which I know you were referring to, I get more than you." Draco stuck his proud pureblood nose into the air and sat down next to Pansy.

"Draco, all you've gotten are one night stands."

"Yes, but I was the one walking away, so I win either way. Now sit down and stop gaping like a fish out of water." Blaise did as he was told.

"I have a question for you all; it's just a question don't look so worried. Are you really going to serve that mudblood of a dark lord, who isn't even a Dark Wizard?"

"What other choice do we have?" Pansy asked. Even with her pug face somehow she looked pretty.

"I do not want to join the supposed light side, at least not yet. I refuse to be one of Dumbledore's pawns in this war; not like Harry Potter." Draco growled angrily.

He had to admit that his anger for Harry Potter was a whole lot more of a petty thing than anything else. Harry Potter was everything that he couldn't be; had everything that he wanted. He had friends that he could share anything with, not saying his friends weren't trustworthy but they were well … Slytherin, and people who loved him. His father was not very close to him but only because of his mother. Most people would think that Lucius was a unloving parent by choice but he wasn't. Draco remembered moments when his mother was not there and Lucius was the most caring person he ever knew.

It wasn't only that either; but because Harry Potter had rejected him. That had made Draco's blood boil at that young age of eleven, being rejected was still a big deal for him. Truthfully, Harry was the first person Draco had tried to befriend. The only thing Draco could do was hate him; and that exactly what he did.

"Is that why you hate him so much?" Theodore asked.

"No, I hate Harry Potter simply because I do. The Dark Lord came to the Malfoy Manor a lot this summer; he usually requested me as well as my father."

"My, that was a quick change of subject," Pansy muttered under her breath.

"Why did he summon you Draco?"

"I don't know; but once he summoned me alone. He didn't do anything; just stared at me so I just stared right back. I wasn't about to back down," Draco said. "I got his message loud and clear though, he doesn't want me to tell anyone about what he and my father talked about. So, in order to save my own skin, that's what I'm going to do for now."

The train stopped as they reached Hogwarts and without any thought they got off the train. It wasn't until Blaise pointed out the Gryffindor Trio that Draco actually noticed them.

"Look," Blaise said. "It's our favorite Gryffindor's."

"Good, if they weren't here who would entertain us?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. They all chuckled evilly as they deliberately moved toward the Gryffindors. "Weasel, still following Potter around like a dog?"

Draco took a good look at Harry and smirked slightly to himself. Harry Potter had grown up; he was about six foot, three inches taller than himself, and had the hero look. His hair was still as messy as it had been when he had first met him in Madame Malkins but it suited him, somehow.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one working out," Draco commented under his breath. He looked jealously at Harry's obvious muscle mass and glared at it's owner.

"Malfoy!" Harry glared at him, "where are your usual cronies?" He asked, "Did they finally figure out what a prick you are and finally ditch you?"

"Of course not, it was I who ditched them. We did not see eye to eye on important matters," Draco replied calmly. "Mudblood, straighten your hair it will look much better."

"Don't call her that! Bugger off Malfoy, she looks fantastic just the way she is!" Ron stomped off to the Gryffindor table with them and sat down angrily. "Stupid prick!" He growled.

"Ron, I'm so proud of you! You took my advice," Hermione even went so far as to hug the blushing boy. Trust Hermione to know everything yet not notice what is in front of her face.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sorry to say that there we be no first year this year and since many students are not present," Dumbledore looked at the almost empty Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "We will not be diving classes by house but instead in random order. On a slightly happier note we have two new teachers with us today: Professor Tyrius Black, who will be teaching Magical and Martial Combat in place of Defense against the Dark Arts, and Professor Adrianne Black, who will be the new teacher for History of Magic. Give them a warm welcome. I would also like to remind students that the Forbidden forest is Forbidden and you are not to be out of your dorms past nine o'clock unless you have a class or detention. May the fest begin!"

"What's your schedule Harry?" Ron asked. Both ignored the fact that the two new professors had Sirius's last name; they didn't want to upset Harry again.

"Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms,then Magical and Martial Combat and Nine o'clock," Harry replied. "That's Monday, Wendsday, and Friday ... Do we have another schedule?"

"Yes," Hermone answered, "on Tuesdays and Thursdays Sixth and Seventh years have Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures for two hours after the last class. I don't know why they would do that but ..."

"Oh, wahtever, anyway; Harry,we have a few classes together…. But why do you have MMC at 9pm?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, I guess I'll find out at nine right?" Harry went quickly to his first class only to find that Malfoy was in the same class as well. He cringed sligtly at the thought of having the blond in the class again and sat as far away as possible.

"This year you will be learning complex potions that would help you in combat and in healing facilities. This includes multiple healing spells, poisons, and potions that will rejuvenate your energy supples as well as magical energy..." Snape went on most of the class period about how the potions would help and which ones they would be learning in the next month.

Vaguely, Harry noticed Draco sneering at him but the blond did not make any direct comments to him. The class period was downright boring, and long, but things got interesting when he went to History of Magic. He met up with Ron and Hermione but, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was in the same class again.

"You have potions with Malfoy, again? You poor unfortunate dog, Harry, at least I have the class with 'Mione here."

"Yeah,he was sneering at me the entire time. Stupid prick, he's in this class too..."

"All of you shut up and listen," Adrianne's voice harshly said from the front of the classroom. "In this classroom there will be no closed minds; what I tell youwill not always be hard fact. You will have to think, Mr. Weasley, and actually understand what is going on. I am not going to teach you about some orge war that will bore your minds; I am going to teach you about your own history. Muggle Borns may not have history with us but it is that history that has shaped the world that you live in.

"If you anger me I will kick you out of my class room, that includes you Mr. Malfoy. No matter what family relation I have to you, cousin." Adrianne smirked lightly, "I do tolerate verbal battles, as long as they do not get out of hand."

"By out of hand ... do you mean screaming?" Draco asked.

"I mean that if you battle about anything but history I will be angry and kick you out. If the argument has something to do with the history that I am teaching then I will let you debate about it. Keep personal matters out of my classroom.

"Today we will be learning about the beginning of Magic ..."

"Thank god for charms!" Harry shouted as heentered the room.

"I didn't knowyou liked charms so muchHarry." Neville said.

"I don't, but so far,Malfoy has been in every one of my classes! We haven't bickered too much today ... Alright, nevermind,he's planningsomething I know it. Luckily he hasa free period right now so I don't have to see his sneering face again."

Charms ended up being so boring that Harry almost missedDraco, whom at the moment was enjoying a peach pieat the kitchens. Nevertheless, all thoughts of the blond disappeared until he arrived at the quidditch field. For some strange reason ProfessorBlack, Harry still wanted to know his relation to Sirius, had requested that the class be heldat thefield today.

"Again Potter? I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stalk me." Draco sneered the moment he saw the Boy-who-lived.

"Oh, shut your trap, Malfoy." Harry snapped, "The only person who would stalk you is that crazy Ravenclaw.

That he couldn't fight with so Draco didn't reply. He had to admit that the only person who had actually ever stalked him was a Ravenclaw by the name Jeffery Cumbercock. Ever since his fourth year the infatuated boy followed him like a lost puppy; secretly. Or as secretly as he could being five times larger than Draco and after turning down the boy's _undying love _Draco was actually a bit scared. Jeffery could overpower Draco easily so Draco avoided confronting him about the stalking bit. As long as he didn't try to rape him Draco was fine with the attention.

"Yes, the man is persistent." Before Harry replied Tyrius Black walked up to them with Adrianne.

"Harry Potter, my name is Tyrius Black and I believe you knew my father."

"Who?" Harry asked lamely.

"Sirius Black, don't comment Draco." He said when he saw Draco's mouth open.

"You're his son?"

"I'll explain everything later. For now, we must get on with class. Don't worry; you will be joined by other students whom I decide should join this special class."

"What's so special about it? With Potter here it can't be that wonderful," Draco sneered.

"Draco, your comments will not make the hour go any faster." Adrianne glared at the young Slytherin in an almost motherly way. "Don't give me that look; you know it's true. Potter, do me a favor, since your closer smack him for me."

"My pleasure," Harry grinned as evilly as he could manage and did as he was told. He did it purposely to mess up the blonds hair; everyone knew that Draco adored his hair.

"You prick!" Draco yelled angrily and tried to avenge his hair by smacking Harry back but failed.

"You're such a sissy, Malfoy! Maybe you should just give up and become female."

"I'm no sissy; I just happen to care more about my appearance than you dumb Gryffindors." He replied hotly.

"Shut up both of you!" Adrianne yelled, "if you disrespect my husband one more time I swear that you will regret it! Now," her sweet loving voice was the exact opposite than before, "what were you saying?"

"Um, do either of you know what is happening when you use a wand?" Tyrius asked.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"I do," interjected Draco, "when using a wand you are drawing magic from the mind consciously. You use the wand to draw up magical compounds from you mind of voice."

"If that's the case why are Purebloods so high and mighty about being purebloods?"

"We, Potter, can use a completely different type of magic than muggle born wizards and witches can. It's called _Dark Magic_ by the ministry but we have been practicing that type of magic for centuries."

"Draco, shut up and let me teach." Tyrius snapped irritably, "have either of you used magic or martial skills in combat? I know you have, Harry, but have you Draco?"

"No, but I have an extensive knowledge in healing spells."

"What do you need with healing spells, Malfoy? You're a blasted deatheater in training for god's sake," Harry commented with an almost angry edge.

"Think what you want Potter, but I probably know more about healing than you precious mudblood ever will."

"Accio brooms!" A nimbus 2001 and a firebolt flew into Tyrius' out reached hands. "If you are so intent on fighting do it with physical combat and magical instead of this constant verbal battle. I am sick of hearing you two argue, finish this now. Neither of you are allowed to leave this field unless one of you are severely hurt or unconscious. Even then one may not leave without the other. I will not stay here and watch this; there is no point so I'm going to bed. Have a nice night; boys." He and Adrianne left them standing underneath the dark gray clouds that threatened every moment with rain.

Harry, whom was obviously the stronger one physically, smirked at his luck. He'd been waiting six years to beat Draco Malfoy, his loathed rival, and now he could do it without any consequence. Not only that; but both knew that Harry had more experience with combative spells.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked. Sudden de-ja-vu washed over the both of them. Their first time in the forbidden forest flashed in their minds.

"You wish," Harry replied. Draco definitely hoped that it would not end the same way but with his luck it would. Who was the first to lunge for their broom? Neither boys could every tell you but in milliseconds they were in the air and throwing ridiculous spells at each other.

"This is dumb!" A once blond, now his hair was neon orange, yelled to his poke-a-dot opponent. He landed on the ground and threw his broom and wand away from him. "I know that this is not what you want, Potter, and this is not what I want."

"Want to fight like a muggle, Malfoy? One would think that would be unbecoming to a pureblood."

"We do what we must to win," Draco wondered idly what he was winning. Satisfaction? He didn't know if anything could ever tame his anger against the other boy; but this was a chance he had to take. No matter what he wanted to think he had more of an advantage on the ground than in the air. He was lucky that Harry took his bait.

Harry was the first one to swing a punch and Draco gracefully evaded it. He shoved his elbow into Harry's stomach and angrily crushed his foot with his heel. Draco didn't feel the blow to his nose rather than heard the sickening crunch of bones.

Rain began to fell as well as blood; most likely from his nose. Nothing except his opponent was present in Draco's mind; his survival instincts were taking over.

Harry's knee suddenly made painful contact with his stomach repeatedly. He stumbled backward and fought to stay on his feet; if he fell to the ground he knew that it was all over. Draco countered with a swift kick to Harry's ribs but barely heard the crack of the bone. He saw Harry hunch over and grab his broom before flying back into the sky.

Back into the sky; where Harry had the advantage. Draco did not hesitate to think of the consequences of losing his only advantage; he just grabbed his own broom and ascended into the air. Harry was still going upward; and Draco followed him.

A sudden burst of electricity hitting his broom made Draco cry out in surprise. He immediately, instinctively, pushed away the broom; or what was left of it. Another bright strike of lightning shot right past the blond as he fell rapidly toward the ground.

He barely heard Harry call out his family name; Draco closed his eyes and let gravity take him back to the earth. This was it; it was going to be finished with his impending death. He felt a large calloused hand grab his own and a warm body wrap around him.

"I can't die," Draco suddenly thought. "Not before I punch Harry Potter in the nose; really hard." That was when …

--------------------------

When Harry had grabbed his broom again and flew into the sky he had not expected his rival to follow him. He should have; but he hadn't. When he had heard his rib crack Harry had panicked and hoped to heal himself before returning to the fight. Now he realized that during a fight he could not say "time out!" just to heal his wounds.

It was when he was ascending higher, to get away from Draco, when a bright flash of light passed him. Harry heard Draco's scream and knew that he had been hit by lightning. He stopped his broom and looked at Draco's illuminated form. Another bolt of lightning had passed by Draco but he was falling quickly.

"Malfoy!"

Harry did not think; he just acted. His broom flew towards Draco at the fasted speed that Harry could get it to go; but it was not fast enough. Somehow, the amazing firebolt was not going to reach Draco before he hit the ground. Harry did the only option that was left to him, or the only one he could think of, he propelled himself forward toward the blonde's out stretched hand.

When Harry felt that pale hand slip perfectly into his hand he let out a sigh of relief. Until, he noticed the ground coming at him. He wrapped himself around Draco and hoped that maybe he could save him; that was when he saw pink.

A bright pink bubble encased them and slowly brought them to the muddy ground. When they were finally on the ground Draco stumbled to his feet an weakly tried to punch Harry's nose but instead come into contact with his cheek.

"I hope that wasn't supposed to hurt," Harry joked, "'cause it didn't."

"Shut up; just shut the hell up." Draco replied tiredly. His fist was still suspended in front of him, touching Harry's cheek lightly, but exhaustion overcame him. The last thing he remembered was collapsing ontop of Harry and thelightsmell of cinnamon and coconuts.

_--------------Authors Notes------------------_

_You like? Hate? I want to warn you all that this is only the beginning … I'm going to be writing seven years out of their lives … and in the first two their not even in love let alone actual friends in the first year. So, hopefully, it will be kinda slow. Hope that's okay._

_I would really appreciate if you review._

_I would like to know how I did on the "fight scene" I'm not very good at describing them but I thought I would give it a shot! Please review!_

_Once again; sorry for any confusion regarding this story. ;p (if you have any idea what I'm refering to ...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter … so leave me alone._

_Title: Flames of Desire_

_Summary: AU Harry/Draco Slash "When Life bites you in the ass; bite it back twice as hard." As Harry and Draco go on with their separate lives their paths cross numerous times. Can they make a shaky truce?_

_Warnings: Some Language, Alcohol, Drugs._

_Chapter Two – Get Heavy, Make Merry_

"Draco," Tyrius began, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Say for myself? What in heaven's name are you talking about? I got hit by lightning and was out for four days; not Potter. In fact, you're the one who told us to fight in the first place." Draco replied casually.

"Argh! Not that Draco! You lied to me!"

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did; you said that you had no experience in Magic or Martial fighting and what I saw out on the field definitely proved otherwise!"

"You asked if we had ever been in combat; not if we had extensive training. Tyrius, you have known me most of my life; it shouldn't have mattered if I had lied to you or not. You know my father; and by the way, I did not lie to you."

"Sure, you just twisted the truth. Damn you Malfoy'; anyway, you came here to catch up with the class."

"Uh huh," he was bored, obviously, and showed it by yawning widely.

"I brought a few new people into the class and we've been meeting in a classroom now. Granger, Weasley, Longbottom---"

"WHAT? You brought the Weasel, Mudblood, and the disaster waiting to happen into our MMC class? Is this your sick twisted way of having revenge for accidentally stepping on your pet rat a few weeks ago? I swear that thing was a menace; all dirty and disgusting. It was probably had some gross disease; it was coughing and foaming on the mouth …"

"He was not sick and you should have been looking were your feet were going anyway!"

"I, unlike certain Gryffindor' we all know and hate, proudly look up when I am walking. I am a Malfoy after all."

"Right, all that Malfoy blood goes to your head; and not in a good way. Anyway, Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise are in the class as well as Katie Holmes and Saturn Tokugawa," the door opened slightly to reveal Adrianne walking inside.

"You brought that slut Katie Holmes too?" Draco asked in disbelief, "Now I know you are attempting to murder me. I bet Potter is already in love with the cheap whore."

"Actually …"

"Oh gods, I knew it! He'll lose his virginity to her within the week!" He laughed sarcastically and leaned back into the chair.

"Who'd you lose yours too Draco?" Adrianne asked, "Your maid?" She joked merrily as she sat down next to Tyrius.

"No, we don't have maids we have house elves. You won't believe this, but I lost mine to Martha Fudge; no joke."

"Cornelius Fudge – The minister's wife? Draco, you sly dog you; how did you pull that off!" Both professors' gaped at the young Slytherin in shock. "She's got to be twice your age!"

"Yeah well; I don't know why but I heard that doing it with an older woman was better." He shrugged indifferently, "I wasn't very satisfied at all."

"That woman is beautiful!"

"Yeah, but I've never been fully satisfied sexually." Draco licked his lips and stood up from the seat.

"Maybe you're gay," Adrianne suggested. "That would explain why you've never been satisfied! You like it up the ass."

"I do not!"

"I had sex with a guy once; but I was on top and I was really drunk so it doesn't count. I don't see what is so great about that … Whatever gives you pleasure I guess …"

"I'm not gay!" Both professors' gave him a look of disbelief, "I am not gay."

"Sure you aren't," she snickered. "How long does it take you to do your usual morning activities?"

"Err, about two hours; why?"

"_Two hours_? What do you do in the morning that takes so bloody long? Do you shave every morning or something; never mind, there are spells for that."

Draco glared at them and began to list everything that he did in the morning. Which consisted of: waking up, taking a long shower, choosing clothes, then doing his hair etc... It was a very complicated process, or so Draco said, and he had to look his best everyday. Therefore his reputation could not afford a quick five minute shower without washing, grabbing clothes at a whim, and leaving his hair in a mess. No self respecting Malfoy would ever leave the house with his hair in a mess. It was simply unheard of.

"You know; I don't think Lucius is gay. No matter how long he spends on his hair he is way too manly to be gay." Tyrius commented absentmindedly, "but Narcissa might be a lesbian."

"True, I thought I heard a rumor about that; but I don't think she is a lesbian." His wife answered, "However, I think that Draco is gay."

"Stop talking about my family as if I was not here! My mother is not a lesbian and I am not gay!"

"Wasn't there a rumor that it hereditary?" Adrianne asked her husband.

"Yeah but I don't think it's true; there are gay people who have no blood relations to anyone who was gay."

"Both of you are hopeless!" The young Malfoy said just as he got to the door. He slammed it shut once he got outside and leaned heavily against it. "I am not gay," he murmured to himself, "I am definitely not gay."

-------------------------------------

"Oh look; the Ferret's back Harry. I feel sorry for you mate 'cause you have to share a bunch of classes with him." Ron commented when Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall for dinner. He had woken about a day ago but stayed out of class under Madame Pomfrey' orders.

"Today is Tuesday right? We have Care and Keeping of Magical creatures together today so it shouldn't be too bad for you."

"Yeah," Harry replied absentmindedly. He watched the door for a moment, counting the seconds under his breath, until a bulky RavenClaw entered exactly ten seconds after Malfoy. Everyone knew him as Draco Malfoy' stalker but his name was Jeffery Cumbercock.

Harry almost felt sorry for him, after all he happened to be there when he confessed his love for the Slytherin, but something held his sympathy back. His mind wandered back to fourth year, Jeff was a year older than them, when he had accidentally stumbled on the confession.

_Harry watched Jeff run up to Malfoy in the dead of night, he was underneath his invisibility cloak, and followed him. He had not been able to sleep that night and hoped to get some fresh air before going back up to the dorms. This, however, was far more interesting for the fourteen year old. _

"_Draco!" Jeffery called excitedly with a huge smile on his face. Malfoy did not return the smile but instead crossed his arms angrily and glared at the older student. _

"_Jeffery Cumbercock, correct? Since when have you been familiar enough with me to use my given name?" Draco hissed. _

"_Err, S- sorry Malfoy."_

_Harry could not understand why Jeffery liked the cruel blond to begin with but everyone was entitled to their own opinion._

"_What do you want Cumbercock? If you are just going to stand there looking like a fool then I am going to leave. I have better things to do with my time than associate with you at midnight."_

"_I love you," Jeffery finally shouted just as Draco turned to leave._

"_Can I ask you something, Cumbercock? Did you actually expect me to return your pitiful feelings? Or even care that you have feelings for me at all? I am a Malfoy, Cumbercock, not some simpleton "Draco turned around and gave Jeffery a look of pure loathing; one that rivaled the way that the young Slytherin looked at his rival._

"_Draco …"_

"_Cumbercock, what have I told you about using my given name? … Your love is nothing more than a foolish crush; it will disappear with time. Good bye."_

That wasn't even the end of it. One week later Jeffery confronted Draco in public, which the Slytherin did not like, and was humiliated in front of the entire school. Everyone was talking about it for weeks before the gossip finally died down. Ever since then Jeffery Cumbercock stalked Draco every except the Slytherin dorms, the only place he could not get to.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron shouted into his ear, "let's get to class before we are late!"

"Huh?"

"Class Harry! We're going to be late! Good luck at potions mate," he said as when they parted ways. Harry made his way to the classroom as slowly as possible but still got there before the bell rang. He instantly regretted it because the only seat left was next to his good ole rival: Draco Malfoy.

"Damn," he muttered, "first the visions and now this … What did I do in my former life?"

"Sit down Potter," Snape snapped. The Potions master did not look very happy today; maybe he spilled coffee on his lap. Harry mused as he sat down next to Malfoy, who in turn, sneered at him as if he were the ultimate vermin of the earth. Unfortunately for him Harry was the boy who just would not bloody die.

"Potter," Draco said when Snape finished explaining the potion they were creating. It was a healing potion called Kamia Tototus. The potion can heal internal bleeding but no outside injuries.

"Yes," Harry replied in a somewhat mocking way

"Go get the ingredients while I go get the flower; don't mess it up." He snapped angrily before getting up and doing as he said. They didn't speak very much for the first half of the class, mostly just quick insults pertaining to the potion; such as Harry almost dumping a whole jar of flower petals into the potion when they only use one.

Somehow the fight they'd had caused their constant fighting to come to a stop. Obviously they could work together without getting into a screaming match but they still hated each other with a passion. Now more than ever; with Harry having constant nightmares of Voldemort and Draco being a suspected deatheater it was impossible for them to become anything but enemies.

"Potter, it says to stir the potion clockwise not counter clockwise stop! Just stop, give the thing to me you prick."

"Don't call me a prick." Harry said but still handed the stirring rod to Draco.

"No matter what you do you will always be a prick to me; and your constant staring at Katie Holmes is annoying the crap out of me. Let me give you some advice Potter, stay away from her unless you want your virginity gone."

"I'm not a virgin," he said.

"Don't lie to me, Potter, I see right through you." What kind of rival would I be if I didn't study you for weaknesses, Draco though silently?

"Sure, it's not like you're not a virgin."

"Don't be foolish; of course I lost my virginity a year ago to a **woman**. I have made many **women** very happy so bugger off. Once again, Katie Holmes is a slut; there is no doubt about that."

"She isn't a slut."

"Yes she is."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy! She isn't a goddamn slut so just shut your bloody trap!"

"You don't even know her!" Draco stood up angrily, as did Harry, and took a threatening step forward. "I'm sure that I know her better than you; but not even I would stoop so low as to have her in my bed. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have very high standards. Which is it Potter? You want to have sex so badly before you die that you'd settle for Katie Holmes, a known slut around school? Or do you just want some cheap sex that you don't have to pay for? If that's the case I thought you'd have better taste than that; but I guess you're just like every other Gryffindor."

Draco saw the fist coming towards him and ducked quickly. He heard Harry cry out in pain as he hit the stone wall next to him and Snape yelling at both of them. Snape had left the classroom for one minute and when he comes back Harry was attacking Draco! Or that's what it looked like to Severus Snape; either that or that's how he planned to tell it.

"Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing? Malfoy, get Potter to the hospital wing this instant and if he gets there with any further injury there will be hell to pay. Potter, twenty five points from Gryffindor for attacking a student! Don't just stand there looking like a fish out of water get out of my classroom!"

"This is all your fault you know," Draco said soon after Harry's hand was healed and they were walking out of the infirmary. "She should have just let your hand hurt for a while."

"Shut it Malfoy," his rival hissed.

"You should have noticed the wall was right next to you. What kind of savior are you if you can't even punch someone in the nose correctly."

"I didn't expect to hit the wall; I was expecting to hit you!"

"You idiot; its natural instinct to duck when a fist is flying toward your face. Here, let me show you," Draco grinned and slammed his fist into Harry's nose, who did not duck.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Why didn't you duck? Man, you should go get your instincts checked," he opened the door to Snape's classroom.

"Malfoy," Snape said, "Didn't I tell you to get Potter back here in one piece?"

"He is, Professor."

"Then why does his nose look deformed?"

"He ran into the door just as we were coming in," Draco lied casually. His rival nodded in approval; he obviously did not want anyone to know that he had just been punched. After all, he had just tried to punch Draco and missed; it would look terrible for him. Draco, on the other hand, simply did not want to get in trouble.

"Potter, go get your nose fixed … Class dismissed."

----------------------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe it's almost Halloween already. Draco, what are you planning to wear to the Halloween Masquerade? You know, Hogwarts hasn't had a Masquerade in twenty years; we better make it memorial!" Blaise said as they entered the great hall for breakfast.

It had been about seven weeks since he had been hit by lightning but still Draco was wary of going out in a storm.

"You'll see," he sat down.

"Hey, gorgeous," Pansy said as she sat down across from him. "Did you hear the news?"

"Obviously not; what's going on now?"

"Potter asked Katie Holmes to the Masquerade! No joke; the entire student body is talking about it. Of course, with Holmes shouting it at the top of her lungs didn't help the situation. Anyway, Draco, I have an idea to mess up their relationship."

"Why would we want to do that?" Draco asked, "Who cares if Potter and that slut hook up for a night? Eventually he'll dump her anyway."

"Oh come on! Let's meddle with our enemies lives … It's so fun! Remember when we set up that dumb Hufflepuff with Alex?"

"Pansy, that mission was a failure; they're getting married next year."

"So what? Please Draco! Do it for me …"

"Fine," he finally said. He hated it when she did the whole puppy dog look; it definitely did not suit her. "What do I have to do?"

"Seduce Potter. Ewww, Draco, spitting is not very good manners. Don't glare at me like that; it's not going to be for the whole night and he won't even know it's you. We'll turn you into a girl for the first half and you will seduce him!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco murmured as he wiped his bottom lip. He didn't even notice the mail owls until his mother's eagle dropped a letter into his lap. "I am not going to be turned into a girl Pansy; I don't hate Potter _that_ much."

"No, maybe not, but I do know that you despise Katie Holmes."

"True," he said as he opened the letter. The moment the seal was opened a necklace fell out onto his lap; it was simple, only silver chain with a blood red stone hanging from a charm. Nevertheless, the simplicity only added to its mysterious beauty.

"What does it say, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"…"

"Draye?" His friend said more urgently, "what does it say?"

"I'm … I'm to come home for the holidays and … during that time I will be initiated."

--------------------------------------------

Draco kept the necklace in his trunk until the Halloween Masquerade, designed by the Gryffindors. His mother had requested that he wear it, which he would when he was going as a girl, but when he was a guy he wore a beautiful cross instead.

His costume was simple black leather pants that hung lowly on his hips and made his arse look absolutely gorgeous, according to Pansy, and a skin tight shirt. The shirt will black and left just enough to the imagination that left everyone in Slytherin breathless. Now it was time to make all those petty Gryffindors see what it was like to have a party.

The Slytherin house had decided on a master plan to make the Gryffindors party seem like nothing. They had decided to let the Gryffindors have one hour of their fun, then crash in and show them what it was like to party. No matter what anyone said Slytherins always hold the best parties. Formal or otherwise.

Halfway through the party, assuming Potter and Holmes was there, Pansy would give him a potion that would change him into a girl. Luckily he had made the potion himself, with the help of Snape who had given him funny looks when he asked about it, but he supposed it was worth it.

Until them he was going to party, sing karaoke, and have a blast. That was what the Slytherin party was, not only that, but it was going to be held out by the lake. What fun was it to have a Halloween party in a perfectly safe building? No, they were going to be next to the Forbidden forest.

Every Slytherin wore something sexy, although most of it was muggle clothing. Despite popular belief the Slytherins who appreciated muggle fashion; so much, in fact, that they generally loved to shop in muggle stores.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Masquerade party!" Blaise yelled into the microphone. It was set up like a stage with lights and everything.

"_Get heavy, Make merry_!"

----------------------------------

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked. She had to admit, her party was very slow moving and boring. "Is it just me or are there no Slytherins here?"

"Have you heard?" A girl next to them asked another girl, "The Slytherins are having a party down at the lake. Wanna go check it out?"

"Down at the lake?" Ron asked, "Who would want to go to a party hosted by Slytherins anyway?"

"Karaoke?" A girl squealed, "I wonder if Malfoy is going to sing! I've heard that he has the most beautiful voice; gorgeous and sexy all in one!"

"Can you believe that Harry?" Katie wrapped her arm around his arm, "you're way better than that snotty blond. Want to go down there to see what's going on? No offense, but you Gryffindors don't serve very good parties; seriously, leave that to the Slytherins."

"Sure, I don't fancy seeing Malfoy but it does sound more interesting. Ron, Hermione, you want to come too? By the way, where did your dates go?"

"Sam ditched me for that girl and Ron never had a date." Hermione answered, "But I would love to come to the Slytherin party. What is there that makes it so interesting?"

"That's really quite simple," Katie replied, "it's their motto. Get heavy, Make merry."

"Which means …?"

"Basically, alcohol and sex; no offense, but I see nothing sexy here. The Slytherins are basically all hot gorgeous sexy people, even Pansy, who lost a lot of weight. Did you notice that? She doesn't look so pug face anymore …"

"Wow." The sight that greeted the Gryffindors left them speechless. Everyone was dancing to loud music being sung by the person on stage, Draco Malfoy. Obviously, someone had convinced him to get up on stage and start to sing. Harry had to admit that it was amazing.

Everyone there was drinking, at the bar stationed away from the lake, laughing, and having a great time. Harry could see a few people sneaking away from the party or snogging in a dark corner somewhere. The atmosphere was also amazing: sex, sweat, and lust radiated off the party.

"_Made in heaven, I'm your creation  
A sinful being, the impulse for violence and sex  
Implanted in my brain_"

Sweat slid down Draco's face as he sang on the stage. Harry looked at his costume and couldn't help but smile; he was wearing muggle clothes. Technically anyway; and he couldn't help but notice the most of the Slytherins were wearing muggle as well. Maybe that was their costume?  
_  
"Are you worried, baby? Won't you hear the word?  
I will guide you forward. Come here"_

Harry doubted it; it looked more like they dressed to be sexy; not because it was a costume. Watching Draco lift his shirt up a little revealing a six pack cause most of the girls to scream loudly. He couldn't figure out why they liked the snotty prick so much.

_  
"I want your blood, give it to me  
I taste your cells, instinctively  
Come, drink my blood, lose all reason  
Out of control, instinctively  
Light the fire of desire  
He awaits sweet depravity, ha ha!"_

Draco sang, or half screamed in Harry's opinion, into the microphone. It was almost as if his voice was not harsh enough to sing the part but somehow Draco Malfoy made it work.  
_  
"Oh, my brother, I understand well  
Without darkness, without light; just as you wanted, we're complicit  
In the descent to a world of evil _

Put your trust in me, baby. I'm not telling lies  
Let me show you a secret. Come here"

The lyrics and music almost sounded deceiving; as if Draco was trying to seduce his audience. It was definitely working, the audience looked as if they were about to pounce on him.

"_I want your blood, give it to me  
I taste your cells, instinctively  
Come, drink my blood, lose all reason  
Out of control, instinctively  
Light the fire of desire  
He awaits sweet depravity, ha ha!" _

Draco looked over in Harry's direction and met his gaze.

"The smell of sweat, now the stage is set

Unchain your closed minds  
Slaves of desire, throats are running dry  
Hear the beating of our hearts"

The way the Draco sang was intoxicating; it left its audience wanting more. Harry knew that the song was meant for a harsher voice but … the way Draco seductively sang with the guitars and drums … it was amazing. He was surprised that he was complimenting the blond but no one could deny that amazing voice.

"_I want your blood, give it to me  
I taste your cells, instinctively  
Come, drink my blood, lose all reason  
Out of control, instinctively  
Light the fire of desire  
He awaits our disgrace  
Get heavy, make merry  
Not scary, sweet depravity, ha ha!"_

Once the song ended Draco stayed on stage, holding the microphone in his hand. Everyone was silent, as if time had stopped, until the object of their attention finally looked up at the crowd. Instantly everyone screamed and cheered for another song.

To Harry's surprise he realized that, somehow, he had gotten turned on by the performance. He deduced that something else was the cause of the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans and it was NOT Draco Malfoy. Nope, not only was he not gay but he also was not attracted to the blond one bit.

"Err, I'll be right back." He told Katie before running off to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he got back some one else was singing, someone from RavenClaw he believed, but Katie was still waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"Just had to go to the bathroom," he chuckled nervously. "Do you want something to drink, Katie?"

"Yeah, could you get me some punch?" She asked, "get something for yourself too Harry. You look like you need it."

"… Sure, I will."

"Just who are you tiger?" A blond haired girl asked him when he got to the stand. She was wearing a white mask and wearing a pearl colored gown that went a little past her knees.

When Draco got a good look at Harry he was surprised how well he looked. The Gryffindor was wearing dark jeans that fit his body perfectly and a torn up red shirt. In his new body he was about a head taller than Draco; he wondered idly why girls were so short.

What surprised Draco was how well the costume hid its owner. When he hadn't sought out the boy wonder it had been hard to recognize him or it would have if he hadn't been watching him for five years. The way he walked and held himself gave him away to Draco but it wouldn't to everyone else. The scar was also carefully hidden under muggle make up.

"Huh?" Great response, Harry thought sarcastically. "Um, my name is… You can call me Michael."

"Michael, eh; my name is Athena. Are you here with someone?"

"Err," suddenly all thoughts of Katie slipped from his mind and he held out the second cup of punch. "No, I was just getting it for a friend. Here," Draco took the cup and slowly took a sip of it. "So, which house are you in?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No … Um, do you want to go dance?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said as he took Harry's hand. Somehow, this wasn't as bad, or hard, as he had originally thought it would be.

A girl got up onto the stage and began to sing a slower song once they got onto the dance floor. Harry lightly rested his hands onto Draco's hips as Draco wrapped his arms around his neck in the same manner. Both moved lightly to the music, gradually getting closer as the dance went on, until Draco was resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Neither noticed that Katie had seen them, and was now foaming at the mouth, when slowly they moved their lips slowly together. Inside of his head Draco was screaming at himself to stop, he was not gay, and did not want to kiss Harry Potter while he was posing at a girl.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" Katie's shrill yell brought them both back to reality faster than a speeding colt. They broke apart immediately; as if the other carried some strange disease.

"Err, sorry, she asked me to dance; I just couldn't refuse."

If looks could kill Draco would have died on the spot. He swore that the look she gave him could have killed him but he ran away before that could happen. Harry didn't run after him; and he didn't expect him to.

------------------------------------------

Draco sat by the lake singing softly the words of the song he had earlier sang to the crowd. The potion had worn off hours ago, he had changed back into his previous costume, and the party had ended as well. Now all around him lay the nights remains.

He still had on the necklace; he had been wearing it when he had attempted to seduce Potter. Pansy said that brought focus onto his breast; and he had to admit she had been right. Tons of guys had stared at him when he had been there, sure he liked it but when he was a girl it kind of freaked him out.

Soft footsteps interrupted his musings; he looked up at the intruder only to be surprised that Harry Potter was staring back at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Draco with, what sounded to him, and irritated voice. The blond didn't move but stared at the boy wonder in mild amusement; just being there annoyed his rival.

"It is obvious that I am sitting; or are you blind as well as dumb?"

"You are such a prick, Malfoy."

"After five years of fighting you finally realized that?"

"I knew it the moment I saw you," Harry hissed lightly. Ironically, he didn't leave; instead, Harry sat down next to Draco and pulled out a cigarette.

"Our dear golden boy smokes? A crying shame; you'll die of lung cancer before Voldemort can kill you. You don't want to disappoint him do you, Potter?"

"If I didn't know better I would say you're worried about me, Malfoy." He took a long dramatic drag from the cigarette. "Want one?"

"No thanks; I don't smoke."

"Now _that_ is a crying shame."

"Shut up," Draco glared at him. "So, did you finally lose your precious virginity Potter?" He said it in a mocking way, so he could tease the Gryffindor about his virginity, but did not get the answer he was expecting.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he flicked the cigarette into the lake. "Yeah I did; but it wasn't to who you think it is. Why am I telling you this anyway? I must be crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know," Draco commented. "I don't know Potter, but we have been sitting next to each other for the last five minutes and haven't gotten into a fight. It's a miracle." He dryly pointed out.

"I'm too tired to fight with you; this was one hell of a party."

"Yeah, well, we Slytherins are the best at it." His silver-blue eyes left the still waters of the lake and up to the moon. It wasn't quite a full moon but it would be tomorrow.

Draco sighed and stood up; he didn't bother to say goodbye to his rival before leaving the lake shore. The darkness of the hallways never bothered him, he almost loved how he could hide in the shadows, but something was different. He could feel it.

Sounds then silence; it really freaked him out.

"Who's there?" He asked stupidly into the darkness.

WHAM!

And then … there was darkness.

--------------------------------------

Please review! Thank you so much for reviewing to the first chapter!

Harry Potter's schedule 

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday **

7:00am – 7:55am

Breakfast

8:00am – 9:30am

Potions

9:40am – 11:10am

History of Magic

11:20am – 12:50pm

Transfiguration

1:00pm – 2:30pm

**Lunch**

2:40pm – 4:10pm

Charms

6:20pm – 7:50pm

**Dinner (time it is served)**

9:00pm – 11:00pm

Magical and Martial Combat

**Tuesday and Thursday**

7:00am – 7:55am

Breakfast

8:00am – 9:30am

Potions

9:40am – 11:10am

History of Magic

11:20am – 12:50pm

Transfiguration

1:00pm – 2:30pm

**Lunch**

2:40pm – 4:10pm

Charms

4:20pm – 6:20pm

Care and keeping of Magical Creatures

6:20pm – 7:50pm

**Dinner (time it is served)**

9:00pm – 11:00pm

Magical and Martial Combat

Draco Malfoy' Schedule

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday **

7:00am – 7:55am

Breakfast

8:00am – 9:30am

Potions

9:40am – 11:10am

History of Magic

11:20am – 12:50pm

Transfiguration

1:00pm – 2:30pm

**Lunch**

2:40pm – 4:10pm

Free Period

4:20pm – 5:50pm

Ancient Runes

6:20pm – 7:50pm

**Dinner (time it is served)**

9:00pm – 11:00pm

Magical and Martial Combat

**Tuesday and Thursday**

7:00am – 7:55am

Breakfast

8:00am – 9:30am

Potions

9:40am – 11:10am

History of Magic

11:20am – 12:50pm

Transfiguration

1:00pm – 2:30pm

**Lunch**

2:40pm – 4:10pm

Free Period

4:20pm – 6:20pm

Care and keeping of Magical Creatures

6:20pm – 7:50pm

**Dinner (time it is served)**

7:00pm – 8:30pm

Ancient Runes

9:00pm – 11:00pm

Magical and Martial Combat

(Student will still take the OWLS in Charms)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters_

_Title: Flames of Desire_

_Summary of chapter: "Soon, you are going to have to make a choice; which road you will take, I wonder. Will you take the easy road, the hard road, or … Will you take a road that you create yourself? Which road will you take, Draco Malfoy? It's up to you now, Malfoy; only you can make the decision." ---Mystery child---_

_Warnings: Slight use of language, Draco/OC, Harry/OC (both temporary)_

_Chapter 3 --- The one with the Baseball bat--- _

_---Flashback ---_

_Two sweating bodies rolled around on the ground in the forbidden forest. One a blond female, the other a handsome male; both joined together in blind passion. The man thrust into her another time before they both reached their climax. They lay there, together, breathing deeply._

_"That was amazing," the girl said it softly, almost regrettably._

_"Yeah," he said._

_"I – I got to go." The man let her up, looking at her through green eyes._

_"Why?"_

_"Just because I have too," she pulled on her clothing quickly, a little too quickly in the man's opinion, and tried to find her shoes._

_"Wait," he said. "How will I know where to find you?"_

_"You won't; tonight was not supposed to happen. It can't happen," her small pales hands grasped her shoes tightly. "I'm sorry." She ran off then, without putting on her shoes, but left a necklace behind. It was the most beautiful red stone he had ever seen._

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up at the moon and sighed; it was getting late. Since Draco had left, only a few minutes ago, the lake seemed strangely empty. This was weird, Harry had been out here many times by himself, but he had never felt so alone.

Katie was wonderful, of course she was, but there was something about her that didn't sit well with him. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to back off, don't get too involved. If he did get too involved with her he would pay greatly for it later.

What teenage boy listens to his conscience? Especially when it is telling him to bolt from the first real relationship he's had, Harry conveniently says that he and Cho did not have a relationship. Although it was ironic that he lost his virginity but it wasn't to his current crush.

With another sigh Harry stood up and walked back into Hogwarts. He had been walking aimlessly for a while when he heard a loud shout:

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

----------------------------------------------------

_Draco opened his eyes slowly and sat up; his was in heaven. That was his only explanation to the floating clouds, especially the one he was sitting on, and the bright light. The sound of crying reached his ears and he turned around to greet someone he knew well, or he thought he did._

_A blond haired child, only about six or seven, was crying into his knees. He apparently didn't noticed Draco, or if he did he didn't make any move to prove it, instead he continued to cry._

_This was himself. Draco's eyes widened at the realization; this child was himself at seven years old._

_The scenery changed suddenly, it was night in a muggle park and the child Malfoy was in a tree. Draco, who was floating above the scene, watched another small boy stop beneath the tree._

_"What's wrong?" The other child asked. The child was about his age, or Draco thought, and had a head of dark messy hair. He was dressed in baggy clothes, probably hand me downs, and looked underfed. Draco noticed immediately that he could not recall any facial feature of the boy, his face was shrouded in a dark shadow._

_Malfoy, his child self, gasped and made a move to crawl away from the boy only to fall out of the tree. It was ironic that he fell directly on top of the mystery boy, who cried out in surprise._

_"What'd you have to scare me for?" Malfoy asked as he scrambled back to his feet._

_"Sorry," the other boy replied. "I've never seen you before; are you visiting a relative?"_

_"No," he snapped. Draco couldn't see why his child self was being so rude but decided not to question it; he was probably just as rude now._

_"What is wrong? You look like you're about to cry again."_

_"Nothing's wrong!"_

_"… Okay, well; since you're here do you want to play?" He held out his hand for the younger Malfoy to take._

_Draco watched Malfoy hesitate before turning away from the kind gesture. If he were to look hard enough he would have seen disappointment in the other child but his attention was on himself._

_"Why are you out here anyhow? Shouldn't you be asleep with you mummy and daddy?"_

_"… No, my mum and dad died in a car crash."_

_"Oh …" Malfoy sat down. "My mum and dad never have any time for me anymore. It's like their dead; I wish they were!"_

_"You're lucky to have your mum and dad alive; I'll never see my parents"_

_"They don't even care if I'm gone," Malfoy muttered._

_Now Draco remembered what had happened that night; he'd run away from home. Of course, he'd gone to the abandoned Manor, ---Insert name here --. The Manor was the first one that the Malfoy family had occupied but had eventually left for a larger mansion. Draco, if he had been there, would have preferred the ---- rather than the Manor he lived in now._

_Originally, when he had run away, he had thought that he would live there. At the time he wasn't so concerned about personal hygiene. So it hadn't matter how the place was filled with dirt, moss, plant life, mold, and god knows what other filthy things lived there._

_That wasn't going to happen though; it was too dirty for a child to clean up. The manor was gorgeous, even if it was nearby a bunch of muggles. It was made purely of stone, hand crafted by the best, and red oak wood. The woods were finally taking over it though; making it a mysterious place full of ancient secrets._

_"Sure they do," the boy replied._

_"I know! Come with me to the abandoned manor! It's owned by my family so we can stay there forever!" His childish actions made Draco smile at his own foolishness._

_"Uh, sure!" They jumped up and down in excitement for a minute before heading off toward the manor._

_It took them about an entire day to get there; they drank water at a stream on the way. Draco remembered that during those two days, until his father came and got him, he had the most fun. He also remembered his father dropping the other child back at the park before leaving._

_"This place," Draco murmured as he placed his hand on one of the pillars. He looked at the main hallway; it looked nothing like the Malfoy Manor. This place was mystifying, like the Malfoy Manor, but you would never expect anything evil to reside her, just an unexplainable presence of time._

_A small gust of wind blew the leaves and dirt around his feet; pushing him toward the staircase. Its marble stones seemed older than time it's self; the children didn't care. They ran onto the stairs and sneezed._

_"Wanna sing?" Malfoy asked the darker haired child, "Do you want to?"_

_"Uh, I've never really sang before."_

_"That's okay, just follow me!"_

_"Okay …"_

_"This is what my mummy always sings to Daddy. He doesn't like it but she taught me it too!" Draco smiled and started to sing softly with his former self._

_"Forever in this day; eternity in this night  
__Never let us sleep; this moment might disappear  
__As night turns to day I will never forget  
__Our last moments in each other's embrace_

_Love me; Hold me tightly  
__Let these flames of desire burn forever_

_My love for you will never disappear  
__Like the sun disappears into night's embrace  
__The world is ours; don't let it slip away from you  
__Hold onto it tightly; our sweet reality_

_Love me; Hold me tightly  
__Let these flames of desire burn forever_

_Break down the barriers, love  
__How much does reputation mean to you?  
__Will you allow the water you crave to reach your lips?  
__Or will you crumble?_

_Love me; Hold me tightly  
__Let these flames of desire burn forever_

_The sun rises without fail every morning  
__In its light I see hope  
__A hope for the future; a future I hope to share with you_

_Love me … Hold me tightly  
__Never let me go …_

_Love me; Hold me tightly  
__Never let these flames die  
__The flames of our desire  
__The flames of our love_

_Let the world shine …"_

_"Wow!" The mystery boy gaped at Draco's younger self. "That was amazing; … I didn't understand a word of it but it was amazing!"_

_"Of course it was! I am a Malfoy," his child self said it with the same arrogance that he possessed now. That thought made him smile but finally he looked away from them. His blue-gray eyes looked up toward the top level of the manor._

_He barely noticed that the childish laughter faded away, leaving an eerie silence in the old house. Draco took a step forward; then stopped. With a small chuckle Draco let out of the breath he had not been aware that he was holding._

_This is stupid, he told himself. There is nothing in this manor but old rocks, wood, and dirt. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything … It doesn't matter; I'm in a dream anyway … Right? How else could I have seen my younger self with some muggle kid?_

_He remembered it, however, and didn't try to fight himself about the matter. He had fun with a muggle; was the really so bad? It didn't matter; all that mattered now was the overpowering pull dragging him upstairs._

_Draco walked slowly toward a partly open door, it had light coming out of it, and stopped when he got to it. When he opened the door his eyes widened at what he saw… It was a shadow; not just any shadow, it was the shadow of a demon._

_"Oh fuck no," he muttered. Without another thought he ripped the front of his shirt open and looked down at his chest. There were signs carved into his skin, obviously with a knife, and they were bleeding immensely._

_"Dragon …" He heard the shadowed creature in front of him whisper._

_"GET OFF OF HIM!" Draco heard someone shout. He didn't know where it was coming from; but he definitely knew that voice._

_"Jeffery?" Draco whispered. The scenery changed again, except there were no walls nor did he see any ground. He was standing on air._

_"You can go back, you know." The mystery child from his past appeared behind him; causing Draco to turn sharply around._

_"I know."_

_"No you don't. … Soon, you are going to have to make a choice; which road you will take, I wonder. Will you take the easy road, the hard road, or … Will you take a road that you create yourself? Which road will you take, Draco Malfoy? It's up to you now, Malfoy; only you can make the decision."_

_"…You didn't answer my question."_

_"What question was that?"_

_"Where … Where can I go back too?"_

_"That, my friend, you will have to figure out yourself."_

_"Wait—who are you?" Draco shouted when he saw the child turn away from him. The dark haired boy turned halfway around and smiled at him._

_"You already know the answer to that," he said before disappearing into the light. Draco felt his mind suddenly shut down; enveloping him in the darkness of his own mind._

_"Draco!" He was wandering again, this time all around him was darkness. Jeffery yelling out his name caused Draco to come out of his stupor._

_"Jeffery?"_

_"Draco … Look over here." Jeffery appeared behind Draco; suddenly he really wanted to get out of this dream world. This world where nothing was real; yet everything was reality._

_Draco turned around and saw Jeffery, holding out his hand and smiling at him._

_"C'mon Draco," he extended his hand farther._

_He hesitated; did this person really care about him? Or was this some sort of trick? Draco looked at the hand, those strong hands, and then back up to Jeffery; he was smiling at him. He looked back and saw the child that had talked to him earlier._

_"I don't understand, mystery boy." He smiled at the nickname, "I don't know anything about to future; and frankly I don't want too. But right now; I'm going to think about my present. Goodbye, mystery boy."_

_This time, with no hesitation, Draco turned back to Jeffery and took his hand. _

----------------------------------------------

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Jeffery yelled when he saw the shadow creature hovering over Draco's body.

When he had turned the corner, he'd been to the kitchen; Jeffery had not expected to see Draco floating a few feet off the ground. Candles, all were gold or white color with obvious smells of cinnamon and vanilla, were dancing around him as if on ceremony. The worst part was the shadowy mass that was cutting into Draco's chest with a silver dagger.

Without thinking Jeffery had yelled out in anger at the shadow monster. He had no idea what it was, but obviously it was hurting Draco, his not so secret crush.

Before he could even take out his wand, however, a spell shot past his shoulder and into the shadow. It was a blue light, he didn't recognize the spell, but the creature let out an inhuman screech then disappeared.

"What the – Potter?" Jeffery may have asked more questions but hearing Draco crash into the stone ground caused him to forget the Savior of the Wizarding World. "Draco! C'mon Draco, wake up, damn it!"

After a minute of no response, Draco was not breathing; Jeffery bent over the blond and buried his head into his stomach. "Please … Draco, c'mon you can't leave; you're Draco Malfoy." He let out a strangled sob.

"I'm not dead yet," Draco groaned.

"Draco!"

"Yeah, that's right; I'm Draco Malfoy. Without me around who will you stalk and who will annoy the crap out of Harry Potter? Now, if you don't mind, I want to go back to my dorm and go have a nice hot ba – shower."

"You take baths?"

"Err," Draco looked away as he stood up, "no. Of course, I would never do something so … girly and … gay. I'm not gay, mind you, I am not gay. At least I have more fans than Harry Potter. … Tyrius is not hot … you don't think he's hot do you?" That was complete bull but Jeffery didn't correct him about it. His eyes wandered over to the space that Harry Potter had once occupied.

"Speaking of which; he saved you tonight."

"Tyrius?"

"No," Jeffery replied. "Harry Potter showed up before I could get my wand out and did this weird spell. It made the shadow thing go away. Of, speaking of that too, what the hell was that?"

"What weird spell?"

"I don't know; but it was a blue light. Anyway, what was that shadow thing? Tell me Draco," he said. "What's wrong? You've been in the same standing position this entire time … You can move right?"

"Yes … I stood up by myself and I can walk; it's not like I went through something traumatic or anything … OW!"

"Yeah, sure, you can walk. That's why you crumble like a dirt wall when you took one step? Here, let me help you, no, don't give me that look. I'm helping you out, you should be grateful."

"I am grateful; hey! I am not going to get onto your back … ow … okay, come back I'll settle for a piggy back ride." Draco glared at Jeffery then muttered, "And a huge butcher knife to stab you with once I've recovered …"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied too quickly. Jeffery gave him a weird look but let him get onto his back anyway. It didn't take long to reach the Slytherin dorms, at which point he put Draco down, and let him whisper the password.

"C'mon, my room is this way." Draco motioned down another corridor past the common room.

"You all get your own rooms?" He asked as they passed a lot of rooms; it seemed to be taking forever to get to Draco's room.

"Yes, there's a lot of room down here in the dungeons," the blond replied. "Usually I use a different door to get into my room, it's the end room, but I don't want you to know where it is."

"Lovely, so we have to walk how far?"

"About half the castle … Just kidding; god, you should have seen your face when I said that. Anyway, here we are," Jeffery put him down, "and this is my room."

"It's nice; are you going to tell me what happened tonight? Considering that you got attacked I think that the Headmaster ---"

"No, it won't go after anyone else but me; trust me on this."

"Is it wise to trust a Slytherin?"

"Was it wise to fall in love with one? Yeah, I know, I'm gorgeous." A small girlish chuckle reached Draco's ears after that statement. "Blaise, you can come out now."

"Blaise is not here," someone replied from behind the bed. "He is asleep in his own bed."

"Don't give me that shit; you sleep here every night. Tonight should be no different, except, you haven't pulled out the bed from the couch … Where is the couch?"

"Draco, there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident," Draco hissed. He gave the room a quick scan, maybe he had missed the couch? Nope, the couch was still gone.

"Err; we kind of, accidentally, set your couch on fire." Blaise got quieter as the sentence when on, "and your new silk shirt was used as a device to stop the fire."

"Why didn't you just use magic?" Draco shrieked.

"… Damn, we didn't think of that." Pansy stuck her head out from behind the bed. "Sorry but the couch is ruined. On the other hand, now you can get a new one!"

"Oh, yes, what I love doing; spending money on a couch that I don't need. Blaise, Pansy; you both know Jeffery Cumbercock."

"What the hell is your stalker doing here?" Pansy asked.

"I got attacked and he helped me; it was by a shadow." Blaise took in a sharp intake of breath but didn't answer. "I have to tell him; the stupid bloke is blackmailing me."

"We could just kill him," Blaise said.

"No, it's worse than that. Potter knows too; he's the one that … helped me." Draco sat down on the bed and motioned Jeffery to sit on the desk chair. "Knowing Potter he'll go to the Headmaster; but even if that doesn't happen he will tell his friends. God only knows what they could do with that information."

"So why are we telling Cumbercock?"

"Well, if he tells the Headmaster we'll be in trouble too. I trust him; so just deal with it."

"Draco, he's stalked you for two years … you trust him?"

"Shut up; I have my reasons." Draco said, "It's my choice whether or not I'm going to tell him. I've decided that I am going to so if you don't like it just bugger off. … Good, anyway, Jeffery what I'm going to tell you has to be kept a secret."

"I swear that I won't breathe a word to anyone."

"Good," Draco nodded. "Cumbercock the thing is that I'm not exactly normal. I have a strange blood type, one that only five other people have. The thing that attacked me was called Umbra Creatura or Shadow Creature. It attacked me because I have type WA blood; it means that it wanted to attach itself to me.

"A shadow creature is a demon from another dimension, we don't know the name of the dimension, but their world collapsed. The demons can't survive here normally, like we do, so they revert down to that form you saw. There is not way to tell if they are evil or not; when they attach onto a person their true form is revealed.

"Please, don't tell anyone that I have the blood type, the ministry doesn't know. If they find out that my father sent fake blood to them they would have more than enough reason to arrest him. Plus, they will take away any rights that I have, since they don't know what my father has taught me. People with this blood type are feared and hated because of what we can do. It's nothing special; really, we just can do more with more power than they can. Nevertheless, in different countries they have different rules about it.

"My father hated that he couldn't do anything because he had this blood type. They wouldn't let him go into the profession that he wanted because he would be around powerful objects. Not only that, but when he came to Hogwarts he was feared because of his blood, no one would go near him especially if he was bleeding. Severus was his first friend, and my godfather.

"Dad showed them though," Draco stated proudly. "He got a job in the ministry through popularity; not through fear like most people want to believe."

"Wow," Jeffery said.

"They don't teach about us here though," he said. "Even if they did it would be biased and incorrect."

"… You know, I should go to bed."

"I knew it!" Draco suddenly shot up from the bed, startling everyone in the room. "You don't love me anymore 'cause of my blood right!"

Whatever Draco expected, anger or fear, it didn't happen. Jeffery smiled at him, almost in a laughing manner, and replied truthfully.

"No, Draco, that only makes me love you more. Night," he waved before leaving.

"… I have new respect for him," Pansy said. "Seriously Draco, what is wrong with you? God, you're so insecure." She said before leaving the room.

"I am not insecure!" Draco yelled back.

"… I'm not even going to comment about that, Draco." Blaise commented. "Seriously, though, that Jeffery fellow really does love you doesn't he?"

"How did you know that you were gay, Blaise?"

"I kissed a guy; it was all about the kiss and how I felt about him. Hey, since we burnt your couch can I sleep here? Aw, c'mon … this bed is huge I won't disturb your precious sleep!"

"Is that really all you had to do to find out?"

"Look, Draco," Blaise sighed. "It's all about how you feel about the person. There's this old wives tale that says that if you love someone you see sparks when you kiss them but who knows until it happens? Let's just go to bed, Draco."

"… Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_A few good hours later …._

"Malfoy! Malfoy wake up," a commanding voice woke Draco from his sleep. He had told Jeffery everything that he could, without putting anyone in danger, and then went to sleep. How dare anyone disturb that sleep? He thought angrily before opening his eyes.

"Potter! How in seven bloody hells did you get in here?"

Draco rubbed his eyes then opened them again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, Potter was definitely standing in the middle of his room and Blaise was not to be seen.

"Don't even reach for your wand, Malfoy. Have you been a good boy and keeping our little secret?"

"What secret Potter? I have no idea what the hell you are talking about but I demand that you get out of my room this instant! If you don't I swear I'll kill you!"

"Ah, we both know that you don't have the guts to kill anyone here at Hogwarts. You won't be able to cover it up and I'm not Potter by the way."

"You're not Potter?" He asked sarcastically while reaching toward the baseball bat Blaise always put beside his bed. "You have finally lost your mind, Potter."

"Malfoy, think, who do you think I am?"

"… There is no way … Voldemort?" Draco asked stupidly. "You took over Potter's body? Are you mad!"

"I have a job for you."

"Really? How pleasant of you to visit me personally to give me a job when I am not part of your little gang yet. I really appreciate it Voldemort but I think I'm going to have to pass on this."

"Crucio," Voldemort whispered softly.

A violent scream erupted from Draco's mouth before he could stop it. The pain was so intense the he could not think; all he could do was screaming continuously hoping the pain would end.

"You damn bastard," he said hoarsely when the pain stopped. Voldemort gave him a smirk, which looked devilishly handsome on Harry's face but Draco would never admit thinking. "Before you ask; my answer is still no. So long as I do not have the dark mark, which I never will, my father will be the last Malfoy to serve you."

Draco's pale hand grasped the handle to the bat tightly as he said those words defiantly. He had only one chance; and he took it. Voldemort never saw it coming, and he didn't expect the blond Slytherin to use such a muggle method of defense. Draco swung the bat brutally into Harry's head just as Blaise ran inside.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Why is there blood on my bat --- bloody hell, Draco, you stupid bloke! You killed Harry Potter!"

"I didn't kill him, I think. Anyway, Blaise; Voldemort took over Potter's body so technically I didn't hit Potter on the head with a baseball bat. I hit Voldemort; you see my logic?"

"No! You killed Harry Potter!"

Draco threw down the bat, "I did not kill Potter."

"You smashed a baseball bat into his head!"

"So?"

"So? Draco, he's bleeding on your new carpet … serves you right for killing Harry Potter!" Blaise stepped hesitantly inside the room. "Its not even winter break yet and you've already killed Potter!"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Okay, let's say that I believe you, hypothetically; if he's not dead shouldn't we get him to the Infirmary before he bleeds to death?"

"…Right," Draco stepped off the bed and picked up Harry. "I'll take him --- Okay, you don't have to glare at me, fine, you can come."

"Yeah, if I'm not careful you're going to kill his little friend, the weasel too."

"What do you mean by that? Potter's not dead, see? He's breathing perfectly fine; why is the damn infirmary so far away from our dorms? Madame Pomfrey?"

Draco grimaced when Pomfrey came out in a gross looking pink nightgown. She glared at them, obviously sour towards Draco, but grew concerned when she saw Harry in his arms.

"Bring him over here; did the two of you get into another fight?"

"No, actually, I need to talk to Dumbledore. Potter, here, was possessed by Voldemort and came waltzing into my dorm to curse me. I'm surprised he didn't pick up on the unforgivable being used; I thought that old coot knew everything."

"Mr. Malfoy you will refrain from such talk inside my infirmary."

"Okay, bye Poppy." He said the nickname sarcastically and left with Blaise before she could reply.

"Malfoy, I did not authorize you to leave. What in the world did you do to Harry?"

"I hit him on the head with a baseball bat."

"You what!" She immediately started to work on Harry again, she had paused to scream, and was performing spells quickly. "Did you think he was going to kill you or something!"

"Well, when a possessed Savior walks into my heavily guarded room, wakes me up, which you never should do unless you want to die, then curses me … Yeah, I'm not a happy person in the morning."

"Liar," Blaise muttered. "You're only angry if you're woken up before five o'clock and are not allowed to have coffee."

"So you were attacked again?" Jeffery asked the next day. The Savior of the Wizarding world had not yet woken up but the story had obviously gotten around. So far the rumors had escalated so far that one person thought that Draco was sexually assaulted.

"What's it to you?" The blond asked angrily. Jeffery had cornered him, in the Great Hall during breakfast no less, and was talking so loud Draco suspected that people in china heard.

"I worry about you." He replied. Draco blushed; literally turning beat red, when Jeffery said that. A sudden memory of Blaise talking about how he figured out he was gay flashed through his mind.

"How did you know you were gay?"

"Huh? Uh, well I guess my cousin and I kissed but it wasn't disgusting like I thought it would be. Then I fell in love with you --- mmpht!"

Draco grabbed Jeffery's face and crushed their lips together. At first Jeffery didn't respond but when he did the entire student body almost fainted from shock..

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured between kisses. He was unable to hold back the tears that found their way down his face but never once did he stop kissing the other boy. In fact, later he would say that he had no idea why he had started to cry.

"Oh my god," Jeffery gasped when their frantic kisses finally stopped.

"Yeah, oh my god," the blond wrapped his arms tightly around Jeffery's neck as if he did not want anyone, especially him, to see his tears.

"Go Draco!" Blaise screamed suddenly. The sudden loud noise broke the trance that had held everyone for the last few minutes. A part of the students continued to sit there, unaware of what to do, and another half glared at the two menacingly. Blaise, and many others, clapped their hands and cheered in support.

The Slytherin moved away from Jeffery and let a smile come to his lips. Draco laughed and wiped away the last traces of tears; it was the most beautiful laugh Jeffery had ever heard.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you actually did that," Sirius growled at his son. Tyrius watched the two walk over to the table and sit down with their friends. "That was supposed to be Harry."

"Yeah, I know but it was Harry who came to me and told me what to do. You should be grateful, I saved you and the world."

"It doesn't matter," he said as he looked through a book. It was a dull black, as if it had faded over time, and was hand written in. "They were going to have what everyone dreams about."

"They may still; after all, when future Harry came to me he said that so long as they didn't fall in love until after Voldemort was dead everything would be okay. This diary, Draco Malfoy' diary, means nothing now except that there is an unpredictable future awaiting them. Imagine, if I hadn't given Harry a stronger dose of sleeping draught Draco probably would have kissed him instead. Actually, I think the history changed when I pulled Harry away from Draco when that shadow attacked him."

"…This might blow up in your face, Tyrius. Whether you like it or not, Jeffery is a lot like Harry, and you know what happened on Halloween. Harry was supposed to find out who he lost his virginity to today as well; you don't know what will happen with that."

"Father, in this version of the story Voldemort comes back on Harry's wedding and kills Draco, along with his unborn child. He didn't even know that Draco was pregnant until Hermione told him what the big surprise was supposed to be. That's why he came here; that's why I think that I had to do this; I had to change history."

"I know but … According to this they were so happy."

"They may still get that, Dad, just in a different way."

"I hope you did the right thing, Tyrius, I really hope you did the right thing."

"… I hope so too." He said before throwing the diary into the fire. Both men, father and son, watched the book burn slowly erasing itself from the world. "I hope so too," he repeated before walking back into the great Hall.

**------------------------Authors Notes----------------------**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and thanks for your previous reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any other borrow things in this story …_

_Title: Flames of Desire_

_Summary: "The sunrise was the most beautiful I had ever seen, and with Harry, it was one of the most magical days of my life. He hugged me from behind and whispered things like, I love you or you're as pure as this snow, Draco. Nothing as tarnished its beautiful surface. It made me blush so bad I had to smack him."_

_Warnings: slight use of language & drugs …_

**Chapter 4 ---The one with all the snow---**

"_We're getting married today…I have a surprise for you." Harry heard the words clearly in his ethereal dream. He turned around and saw himself, but he was many years older, and another man with blond hair. What surprised Harry was that his arms were wrapped around the slender waist of the other man and his eyes held only love in them. _

"_Do I get to find out now?" Potter asked the blond man._

"_No, you have to wait!" The man was obviously trying to be serious but his voice held a teasing tone. Harry could not see his facial features, except his fair skin. He had the vague feeling that he knew this person well, but, as most teenagers do, Harry pushed back the feeling. "You better have gotten me a good present; it's my birthday soon."_

"_What?" Potter laughed, "It's not February yet, is it? I'm joking… calm down. You know, I think that my present should be having the wedding here; of all places. … Don't look at me like that; I promise I got you something wonderful."_

"_I got you something better; and, you can't take this one back!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah… Really."_

"_Harry! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding; it's bad luck!" Harry recognized the voice instantly as Hermione Granger. There she stood, in all her glory, in a bridesmaids dress with her hand on her hip. _

"_Actually, Hermione; I'm not a bride. Therefore, it doesn't count and I believe in no such superstitions. Nothing can go wrong today… Nothing."_

"_Oh; the cook said that he couldn't get fried chicken for the main dish but he does have sushi." _

"_Yes!"_

"_No…" The blond said at the same time. _

_Abruptly the images shifted to where the fair skinned man and his older self were at a wedding. Their wedding, Harry noted, and the blond was walking down the isle with a bright smile on his face. Potter was equally happy; welcoming the other into his arms when they reached each other._

"_What is this?" Harry asked himself. "Why am I dreaming this?"_

Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the mid-afternoon light; again, he had slept past morning and into the afternoon. It was Sunday, therefore there was no school, but for two weeks he had had these reoccurring dreams. Particularly since Malfoy and Jeffery had gotten together.

The entire thing was sickening, in Harry's opinion because he was definitely not gay; or that's what he told himself. Something in his gut told him that their relationship was not right, that something was horribly wrong with it; as if he were jealous of them

That, however, was absurd because he did not like boys; especially boys named Draco Malfoy. Granted, the guy was gorgeous, but two guys getting together were not right. Harry sighed; his muggle upbringing was catching up with him. The wizarding world did not encourage gays but they did not hate them either, because they could still have little wizard babies.

"Did you have that weird dream again?" Ron asked. Whenever Harry had the dreams nothing would wake him up until at least after twelve; it was like a vision he could not wake from. He even tried to find out if someone was sending the dreams to them; they were not.

"Yes," Harry replied. "This one was a little different, though. I was getting married again, but it was before the wedding, unlike the others."

"Yeah, the ones you told me about all had that blond guy die, right?"

"Yes, Hermione wants me to go to one of those speaker people. The fortune person today to see if she can figure them out; but, I don't think it's going to work."

Ron laughed and threw a pillow at Harry, "Well hurry up! Hermione wants to go down there now before we have to sneak there with the invisibility cloak."

"I don't think we'll all fit under there." Harry replied. "We're not eleven anymore."

"That's not what I meant, Harry! Just hurry up will you?"

"Fine…" Harry pushed himself off the bed and pulled on some clean clothes. He didn't even bother to shower, if he did they would probably yell at him, and decided to wait until they got back. Vaguely, as they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, Harry noticed blond hair similar to the other man from his dream.

The face that the hair belonged to was turned the other way; nevertheless, it was impossible for someone to not recognize the owner's face. Draco Malfoy was so much like the man from his dream, but that was also impossible. There was no possible way that he would ever be happy around a prick like him.

Eventually they made their way to the dream speaker's house, at Hermione's insistence, and got an interview. The lady did not look old, but her eyes showed wisdom far beyond her physical appearance. Harry sat down with a thud and looked at her skeptically; they could not actually work, right?

"Hello, Harry Potter. Lean closer to me, and allow me to see into your dreams," she did not tell him her name but he felt compelled to lean his head forward. Her bony hands clasped around his head, "Ashilak" She whispered. Her fingers dug into his skin painfully, but all feelings disappeared before he could say something to her about it.

**Harry felt himself enter the world of his dreams, and he watched them again. The first one, where he and the blond man were so happy together talking about their wedding, flashed before his inner eyes first. Then, the horrifying wedding. **

**Normally, one would not think a wedding was horrifying, but it scared him. Not because of the fact he was marrying a guy, sure that was scary but not horrifying, but because of the way it ends. The blond walked down the isle with his another blond man, whom Harry assumed was his father, and looked so happy, as did he. However, just as they got together at alter dark clouds and lightning flashed around them. The rest were short images of what was happening; his own horrified face, the blond bleeding to death in his arms, and his feelings of complete anguish washed over Harry. Once again, the dream slowed down to where the blond whispered his last words.**

"**I'm so sorry, Harry… I love you so much; I'm sorry…" The words died on his lips as eternal sleep overtook him. His bloody hand fell limp in Harry's, and his eyes remained open; staring blindly at the drops of water beginning to drop from the sky. Footsteps were heard behind the savior, but he didn't turn around.**

"**Oh my god, Harry… Is he…" It was Hermione and Ron; both appeared horrified at what had happened. "Harry… You have to help us … Its --"**

"**I know who it fucking is," Harry hissed, "And I'm going to fucking kill that bastard. No, I'm going to make him suffer as I will suffer."**

"**Harry, no; he wouldn't want that…" Ron began but was cut off by Hermione.**

"**He was pregnant Harry!"**

**Harry looked up with a surprised, horrified expression. His hand moved to the blonde's stomach, "He was… with mine?"**

"**Who's else? It was always you, Harry; no matter what he did before it always came back to you. He was going to tell you… It was his wedding present to you... Harry! Harry!"**

"Wake up, dear." The woman said, "I have seen all I need."

"… What do they mean?" Harry choked on his words; as if those things had actually happened to him. Something, again, was wrong what was happening now.

"…It means that you already know what needs to be done, but you refuse to believe it. There is no such thing as fate, or destiny Harry; only the end of the road that we choose ourselves. These are not dreams; they are an ancient thing named callings. When the ancient device Samsushika was created many people would go into the past and change the future to their benefit. This device was lost, however, so long ago that most people don't even know what it was. These calling would occur to remind us of what would have happened if the person had not changed the future; so that you might have a chance to change it back, or change it a little to benefit yourself."

"I was going to fall in love with a guy?"

"You know the answer to that," she replied. "It's strange; another boy came here with the same dreams as you, except it was the other's face which was shrouded. You know this boy; he makes your blood boil every time you see him, and you mask it as hatred. He does the same for you, but it is that that way. What you do is your own choosing; what will you do, Harry Potter?"

"That's not true," Harry choked. He refused to accept what she was telling him, "You have no proof."

"You're dreams, or visions, tell me all I need to know. The loved one in your dreams also had trouble with what I told him; but for a different reason than yourself. Do what you wish, Harry Potter; it is your destiny you choose, and, therefore, it is no concern of mind. It is, however, my concern if you reveal any of the things I have told you to anyone. I trust you will keep your word and tell no one?"

"You have my word," he hissed out. It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone about it anyway; it was humiliating. If he was gay then he wouldn't have liked being with that mysterious girl so much, right? His hand instinctively grasped as the red stone necklace hanging around his neck. He had yesterday that it was split in half now, but he could not find the other half. It had just… disappeared last night.

Without another word to the dream speaker; Harry walked over to the door, but before he had closed the door Harry heard the lady whisper. "Without the other boy on your side during the way; you will not succeed in destroying the opposing side. That is what I foresee," her words were barely audible, but Harry heard them clearly.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "right. The only people I need are my friends, and family." When he spoke the word family Sirius immediately came to mind. Harry felt his throat constrict tightly as he remembered Sirius disappearing behind the veil, but then remembered that he had not died.

It was not until later that night did he actually get to speak to Sirius. Although he was not supposed to, Harry related the events of the dream speaker to him, in hopes of advice. "She said that if I didn't have this guy on my side then I would loose the war. That's impossible."

"…" Sirius didn't reply, but in his mind he was cursing his son. How dare he change their future like that; now they may loose the war because of this mysterious blond guy, also known as Draco Malfoy, was not on their side.

"Help me Sirius! Tell me that she is a complete fraud so that I can just dismiss what is going on."

"I can't do that," he replied. "I went to her once, and everything she spoke eventually came true. Your dreams are, in fact, those ancient things called callings. The only question you must answer is what you are going to do about it."

"…Could she be talking about Draco Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? Why would you say that?"

"… I don't know. It's just that; his relationship with that Jeffery guy has been bothering me." Harry hissed out the name Jeffery, as if he were the vile of the earth, and glared at the wall so angrily that Sirius feared that he might make holes in it. "It's like I get all angry whenever I see them together. Holding hands, kissing; oh the kissing. It makes me want to punch that guy in the face…"

"When you say 'that guy do you mean Jeffery."

"Yes."

"Not Malfoy?"

"No… What are you getting at, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment; remembering passages in Draco's journal from this particular day. In two hours Hogwarts would have a freak storm; a blizzard actually. The lovers had spent the night together, huddled in their blanks, with Harry holding the scared blond close to him. Draco was afraid of storms, deathly afraid, because when he was little he had gotten stuck in a few and almost died. After the storm quieted, around four o'clock, Harry woke Draco up and goaded him to come outside with him. i "The sunrise was the most beautiful I had ever seen, and with Harry, it was one of the most magical days of my life. He hugged me from behind and whispered things like, I love you or you're as pure as this snow, Draco. Nothing as tarnished its beautiful surface. It made me blush so bad I had to smack him." /i That same day Harry taught Draco how to ice skate, because he was really bad at it; the entire day had been magical.

"Sirius? Hey, Sirius; are you okay?"

A gentle nudge on the shoulder brought Sirius back to this alternate reality; a reality where he was alive, "yes? Oh, I think you're just jealous of Jeffery. Maybe you should make a pass at Draco."

"You're calling him Draco now? And I do not have a crush on Draco Malfoy. He bugs me, that's all." The young boy could not hide the blush on his face, "how could I ever like a snot nosed brat like him?"

"He's changed, Harry; and so have you. Anyway, you should probably go."

"Okay, bye Sirius," Harry waved childishly before running out of the room and back to the dorms. He didn't meet anyone along the way; nor did he see anyone in the dorm rooms. Harry sat down on the couch, intending to wait until someone made an appearance, but ended up involuntarily falling asleep. It seemed that sleep had cast its spell on him, and it was not taking kindly to letting him go.

-----------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--------------------

"Draco, how was the dream speaker?" Theodore asked with a smile, "Did she tell you anything good?"

"Nope; it was a waste of time and a few galleons. Shouldn't you be … Somewhere else?" Draco glared at him angrily; after all, he was invading on his time.

"If you don't want to talk to me, just say so."

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you; in fact, I don't even want to look at you. Get out!" He didn't mean to yell, or throw that vase at the poor boy, but he did. The vase hit the space where Theodore had occupied before falling to the ground in a ducking motion.

"What the hell Draco! I said tell me, not kill me!" Theodore yelled at the blond before running away in fear of being hit by the book flying towards him. Draco screamed a few curses are him as he ran, but didn't do anything else.

"Stupid asshole," he muttered. For some reason, the dream speaker had hit a nerve that he had been feeling ever since he and Jeffery had gotten together. Their relationship was wonderful, and Draco knew that he cared for Jeffery deeply, but there was something wrong. Something didn't seem right; it was as if something was out of place. "I don't understand." Draco grabbed his pillow, stuck it under his chin, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Another thing that bothered Draco was his reluctance, his refusal, to tell Jeffery that he loved him. It was as if he thought he would be lying to him, but that couldn't be true. He did, in fact, love Jeffery. Or, that is what he told himself.

During the darkest part of the night was the only time he would admit to himself that he had no idea what he was feeling for the other boy. It felt more like brotherhood, or perhaps a close friend, than the romantic love. Then again, he had never been in love; what if this was it?

"This is stupid," Draco screamed into his pillow. "It's all stupid!"

Hours later the crack of thunder startled Draco from his deep sleep. He must have fallen asleep while contemplating his fucked up life; which, in all reality, was not as bad as he made it seem. Panic flooded his system as he remembered the other numerous storms that he had been in.

When he had fought Harry Potter, the storm had not bothered him because he had not been aware of it until lightning stuck him. However, now he had no such distraction, and the snow falling in sheets outside his window was not comforting. In a quick act of insanity, Draco fled the room and out of the common room. He intended to go straight to Jeffery's room, but as he was running through the halls blindly he realized where he had ended up.

The fat lady's portrait stood in front of him in all her glory; protecting the Gryffindor dorm room. He looked at her confused for a moment, not hearing her questions of why he was here, and tried to fathom why he had ended up here. The Gryffindor's was the opposite way of the RavenClaw; so why had he ended up here.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the other person there until they had literally ran into each other. The blond toppled onto the ground; landing face first into the cold stone.

"What the – Malfoy?" The voice was obviously not happy to see him, but something compelled him to stand up and run into his arms. Draco knew that this boy was Harry Potter, the voice was unmistakable, but he didn't care. He was scared, and this was who he had ended up finding. "What the fuck are you --- Why are you shivering?" Harry didn't move to comfort him, but his last words were spoken less harshly.

"I'm scared," Draco whimpered pitifully. He knew that he would later regret everything, but right now; this seemed to fit. These instants made Draco feel whole again; as if the world were , once again, in it's right place.

"The great Draco Malfoy is scared of a freak storm?" Was the reply, "…Why didn't you go to your boyfriends?"

Draco could have sworn that he heard jealousy in his voice, but he would never know. For that was not possible. "I was going to, but I somehow ended up here." He felt strong muscular arms wrap themselves around him and squeeze him tightly.

"C'mon," Harry replied. "I don't know why I'm doing this… But I feel bad for you. I'll stay with you tonight but you can't tell anyone about this."

"I was about to say the same thing,." The Slytherin chuckled, "you are more Slytherin then you know."

"No," he said. "I am more Slytherin than I want to be. Follow me…. Are you soaking wet? Why? Were you outside?"

"… I don't know…" Draco felt his clothing and hair, "I am wet. It must have been when I went outside to get here… My room has an exit to the outside just in case of emergencies… Why am I telling you this?"

"Wouldn't I like to know? Hurry up; you'll catch your death in those clothes."

"The savior of the wizarding world is worried about a death eaters' son? Now that is a new one…" Harry didn't reply to him, unless you call smacking him upside the head a reply, and took him to the room of requirement. There were two beds inside, a bathroom, new clothing, a fire, and other necessary things that they would need for the night.

Another loud clap of thunder sent Draco back into Harry's arms. The Gryffindor stroked his hair in a soothing manner to try and get the blond to calm down. "You're shivering violently, you know. Let's get you out of those clothes."

Draco, however, was completely immobile after another strike of thunder. He just sat there shivering in his wet clothing, and didn't both to move to put them on. Finally, Harry walked over to him, "Let me help you."

With a surprising amount of grace; Harry helped Draco get off his wet robes. As he lifted the shirt over Draco's head he took the time to look over the blonde's body. He was beautiful, flawless as newly fallen snow; or that how he imagined him to be. His pale skin was illuminated in the firelight, and beads of sweat ran down his body. Harry swallowed thickly and forced his eyes away from the perfection before his eyes.

Harry pulled Draco into a standing position and began to unfasten his fancy pants; strangely, he blushed. It felt natural for him to be at such close proximity to the blond, but he didn't know why. The black trousers slide down his legs easily, revealing gorgeous pale legs. Quickly, he forced his eyes away and enveloped the smaller boy with a towel.

He slipped his hands under the towel, and with a deeper shade of red, Harry grasped at Draco's boxers and pulled them down to the ground. Draco was still shivering, and Harry helped him towel himself down; always keeping the towel over the other boy's groin.

"Oh my god, Draco; you're burning up." The Gryffindor didn't even realize he'd used his rival's given name, and he continued to feel Draco's forehead. "What did you do?" As expected, Draco did not answer him; so the savior of the wizarding word picked him up and laid him out on the bed. Even though he had wrapped Draco up in tons of blankets; the Slytherin's fever would not go down.

"What am I supposed to do?" Suddenly, the image of a movie he'd seen invaded his mind. It was where they had used their own body heat to bring down a person's fever. He did not want to use this method, and even paced across the room trying to think of a better way, but in the end his mind could not come up with anything besides going to Hermione. With a strange determination, Harry climbed into the bed next to Draco and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Their bodies fit perfectly together, and in an insane moment; Harry leaned toward Draco's lips and allowed them to meet. A hot rush of emotions flooded through his entire system; and before he knew what he was doing, Harry was on top of the other boy. He continued to kiss him, and he noticed with a weird satisfaction, that Draco was kissing him back

_What is going on?_ They both asked at the same moment. _Why am I doing this? I feel… amazing… As if this is what I've been waiting for my entire life._

"We shouldn't … be… doing this," Draco said between gasps. He was clawing at the clothes Harry had on even as he said the words.

"I know."

"Then why are … We doing this – ah!" Draco arched his back to Harry's touch, "oh god…"

"Because … Because we can … Draco, for the simple reason because we can." Draco grew frustrated with the other's shirt and hastily tore it off. He heard Harry chuckle lightly, and pinned the blond to the bed. From that moment on; all words were lost on the two boys. Their touches said everything their mouths could not say; for they were already occupied with each other. Tongues dances together, emotions ran high, the smell of sweat filled the air, but they didn't care. They didn't care that what they were doing was with each other; the only thing that mattered was the other person.

It was hurried at first, full of passion and raging feelings, but then Harry became gentle with the smaller boy. He seemed to be focusing a lot of attention on how Draco was feeling; as if he wanted to make sure the fragile boy was getting as much pleasure as he did. Draco could have died happy when Harry wrapped his calloused hand around his member.

"Harry!" He saw stars flash in his vision as Draco felt Harry's warm mouth wrap itself around his member. He arched his back, trying to get as much pleasure as humanly possible, and cried out passionately when Harry began his administrations. He was not used to liking this so much; when girls did the exact same thing he never reacted this way; and, as a result, he blushed when he came quicker than expected.

"… Sorry." He pulled his legs closer to himself and looked away from Harry. He did not see the warm smile on Harry's face, nor did he notice him lean his face closer to him until their lips were touching.

"Never apologize." Harry playfully reprimanded him, "Just relax and get merry." It surprised Draco how loving, and caring the savior-of-the-wizarding-world's touch was. He wrapped his legs around his waist, "Relax."

Although Draco knew that it was Harry's first time with a male, as it was with him, he seemed awfully familiar with what to do. He grabbed lube, out of thin air for Draco had no idea where he got it from, and prepared Draco. "Relax, Draco." He whispered into his ear huskily, which caused the pale boy to shiver.

"Just do it already," he gasped out. Harry nodded and did as he was asked, "ah!" At first the feeling of the foreign object invading his body was strange, and it hurt a little. Nevertheless, whenever he sucked in a breath, Harry would stop and look at him with those concerned eyes of his. It would always make Draco smile lightly and encourage him to continue on.

It took a while to Harry to begin to thrust into him at an acceptable pace, without worrying whether Draco was okay. When he hit the blonde's postulate, and he cried out in pleasure, it goaded Harry to go faster, and faster until he came deep within the other's body.

They sat there, laying in each other's arms, gasping for breath. This feeling they had, of pure wholeness, and a strange sense of happiness was enough to keep them in each other's arms. They knew that when morning came; all this would change. That they would realize what had happened this night, but right now, none of that mattered.

The only thing that mattered was that this felt … Right. The kisses had been awkward with the Holmes girl, and with Jeffery; but with each other… it was wonderful.

------------------XXXXXXXXXX----------------------------

Around four o'clock in the morning someone began to shake Draco. He groaned and turned over; he didn't want to wake up now and face reality. However, the person didn't seem to hear his silent plea and continued to shake him.

"Wake up Draco!" The voice's owner bright Draco, once again, back to reality. He shot up in bed and looked at Harry.

"Oh my god, we –"

"Yes. Come with me; I have to show you something!" He didn't give the blond any time to answer, for a door appeared on the other side, and he pulled him outside it. Suddenly, they were in the snow, outside the lake. The sun began to rise; making the snow glitter in it's light.

"Wow… It's beautiful…" The entire scene was indescribable. Beautiful just did not even explain half of what he was feeling, and when he felt Harry wrap his arms around him; his mind felt at peace.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy; I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I love you. You're as pure as this snow, Draco. Nothing has tarnished its beautiful surface; you're pure, beautiful, and innocent. Even though you don't think you are. Everything you say… Its …"

His words made a deep shade of red come to Draco's face, and to keep it hidden; he smacked Harry upside the head. "Stop saying crap like that when you don't mean it!"

"But I do, Draco. I don't now why or when but… I've fallen in love with you and I'm so confused."

"I love you too."

Now Draco realized why he was not able to say that to Jeffery, because it wasn't true. Somehow, during all these years, they had fallen in love with each other. Inner turmoil was obvious in both their faces, but they both knew what they felt.

"Did you get the dreams?"

"… Yes," Harry replied. "I saw how happy we were together, but what about the end?

"..Let's not talk about it," Draco looked out beyond the snow. "For these few minutes let us think of nothing else; let us face reality and our other feelings later. If we cannot make this relationship advance any farther then I want just a few minutes of it."

"If you have a taste of heaven, then you will only crave for more of it."

"We have already tasted it, Harry; there is no reason why we would not crave it now."

Harry agreed with a nod, "… Will you ice skate with me then?"

"I don't ice skate; I'm horrible at it."

"Then I will teach you."

"No … Harry no!" Harry laughed as he picked Draco up and ran toward the frozen lake. He kicked up the snow, disturbing the beauty that they had only admired a few minutes earlier. Nevertheless, the happiness they shared during these moments was priceless. When they finally parted ways, Harry gently kissed the other, but no tears were shed at their parting. Reality was coming, and there was nothing they could do about it.

----------XXXXAuthors NotesXXXX------------

That was my first time doing an ecchi scene so it was low key and bad... I almost didn't write it... Tell me how I can improve on those; there's tons of room for it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the original plot line. However, I do own a few of the characters. (Including: Tyrius and Adrianne Black, Jeffery Cumbercock, and Katie Holmes)**

**Title: Flames of Desire**

**Author: Ranma064**

**Summary: **

**Warnings: **

**------Chapter 5 ---- -------**

"Harry," Ron walked inside the boy's dorm with an excited expression on his face. He jumped onto the bed, causing Harry to bounce up a little, and shook his best friend. "I love Hermione!"

Sarcastically, the boy-who-lived replied, "And you just figured this out?"

"Shut up," he muttered, "I want to tell her…."

"You could do what Malfoy did; announce it to the entire school." The words were said bitterly, as if he despised their truth, but could do nothing about it. "That's probably the most romantic thing you could do; or you could surprise her or something …"

"…I think I'll just tell her; nothing too fancy, Hermione wouldn't like that." Obviously, the red head did not understand women at all.

"Personally, since its winter; I'd use a spell to create an island in the middle of the lake made of ice; except, it would be warm, like a spring day. The mood would be full because the moon light would make the scenery of snow all the more mystic; beautiful. There would be no candles; only the moonlight to guide our steps, and a soft breeze would be our music. Just as the sun was starting to rise, and moon beginning to disappear; that's when I'd tell them that I love them, and will love them for all time…." Harry's voice trailed off into a whisper, and his eyes looked distant; as if he were reliving some memory. Draco's face illuminated by the moonlight invaded his mind's eyes, and a look on longing over took Harry's face.

"Harry, mate; are you alright? You spaced out there for a moment … That's romantic and all; but I don't think I'd be able to pull it out. Who were you thinking of? Katie? You must really like her to get that look on your face." Ron laughed merrily, but didn't notice the look of sadness cross over Harry's face.

"Yes," Harry said. "Of course I was thinking of Katie…"

------------------XXXXXXXX--------------------

"Draco, where were you last night?" Blaise asked his friend as the blonde walked inside. "Were you with Jeffery? … You had sex!"

"I did not! What gives you that idea…? My robes? What is wrong with them…?" Draco glanced down at his clothes, and realized that there were, in fact, Harry Potter's robes. Harry had been so anxious to get outside quickly that Draco hadn't even realized which clothes he was putting on.

"You had sex with a Gryffindor! You haven't been with Jeffery that long, and you're already cheating on him?! Draco, I'm astonished!"

"Not as astonished when your dick gets chopped off cause you won't quit screaming!" Draco slammed his hand over Blaise's mouth so he would quit yelling, "Shut up!"

"Only if you tell me what happened." Blaise replied when his friend finally loosened his hold on his mouth. "I'll tell the entire school if you don't tell me."

"… I can't. I'll never see him again, not in that way; so it doesn't matter." Draco slumped down onto this bed and sighed wearily. Those few hours with Harry had been the happiest in his entire life; and he didn't know why. He didn't understand how he could have possibly fallen in love with Potter, or Potter with him; after all, even he had to admit they were pricks to each other.

"Why not?"

"We agreed not too; plus, he's not gay."

"Then why'd he have sex with you?"

"I don't know! It was a stupid lustful action that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life! Just leave me the fuck alone, Blaise; get the hell out of my room!" Draco spoke the words of a spell angrily, which caused the other boy to be pulled roughly out of the room; followed by the door slamming behind him. "Dammit. … DAMMIT!"

i "If you have a taste of heaven, you will only crave for more of it."

"We have already tasted it Harry; there is no reason we would not crave it now."

Harry agreed with a nod, "… Will you ice skate with me then?"

"No, I'm terrible at ice skating."

"Then I will teach you."

"No, Harry … no! Put me down … Harry!" Draco laughed playfully and hit Harry's butt when he picked him up and ran toward the ice.

"You're right," Harry observed a few minutes later as he helped Draco up to his feet. "You are terrible at ice skating. We've been on the ice, for what? A minute… Maybe less and you're already fallin' on your arse."

"Shut up," Draco attempted to move away from Harry but only ended up falling onto of him again. "Now this," he smirked, "I like."

"Horny bastard," the boy-who-lived pushed the smaller boy off of him and got up. "Try to skate, if you fall, I'll catch you."

"Promise?" Draco was back on his feet, but by the looks of it, he wasn't about to move. "If I fall and break my nose I'm suing."

"Uh huh, right; just get moving you coward."

"..I'm not a coward."

"If you don't ice skate over to me, then yes you are."

Draco seemed to be weighing his options in his head. He could a) skate over to Harry, fall, and break his nose; or he could b) keep his nose the way it is and be a coward. "Yeah … You know what; you Gryffindor's overrate bravery."

"Aw, c'mon Draco; I won't let your precious nose get broken, I promise!" /i 

Draco frowned at the memory; he had fallen, but he hadn't broken his nose. Harry had done good on his word, the moment the blond fell he had slide underneath him to break his fall. Wetness formed the corners of his eyes; nevertheless, tears never fell from those blue-gray eyes. Draco refused to allow himself to feel such petty emotions … That was a lie; and he knew it too. There was something about knowing he could not be with Harry that struck the inner corners of his entire being..

"I hate this," he whimpered pitifully, "oh god, I hate this. This is hell, this is emotional hell."

"Really?" An innocent voice rang out suddenly from across from him. "I would think after being attacked by that shadow creature you'd be more cautious but no… You go and sleep with a Gryffindor."

"I did not – Theodore, what are you doing in my room? And what makes you think I slept with a Gryffindor, besides my clothes."

"Well, the collar of your shirt, which is inside out by the way, says 'property of Harry Potter. I think that's a mighty coincidence because one of his Gryffindor friends was talking about him being MIA all night." Theodore smiled knowingly, "but that's obviously not related, am I right?"

Draco stared at his friend for a few moments; analyzing what he was saying. Finally, he realized that Theodore was not going to tell, in fact, he wasn't even going to ask for explanations; for he knew those would have to come sooner or later. A half smile formed on Draco's lips, "Yeah, it was a strange coincidence."

"Good, that's what I thought." Theodore nodded at him; they had a mutual understanding, although, Draco did not understand why. If he were in Theodore's position, Draco would have used it to his full advantage.

"That's the difference between you and me," he whispered bitterly. However, Theodore did not appear to hear him, "What time is it?" Draco asked in a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"Seven o'clock and it's Sunday; just in case you didn't already know. Did you see that storm last night? It was awful, but everyone is going down to the lake to ice skate. Do you want to go with us? Oh wait, you don't ice skate; sorry, I forgot."

"… You know what … I'll go. It'll be good for me to get out there and do something I've never done before. After all, we only live once, right Theodore?" Although he phrased it as a question, there was an obvious deeper meaning behind his words. Draco's voice went into a soft whisper as he spoke. "I have to tell him everything."

That's right, Draco thought. Harry is the one who saved me from the shadow creature. I wonder where it is now… Probably waiting for me to let my guard down. How much does Harry know, and what spell was used to save me?

"Let's go, Draco. Breakfast is waiting, and knowing those two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle; it won't be waiting much longer."

"Yes," Draco replied. "Let's go to breakfast."

-----------------XXXXX----------------

Harry was already there by the time Draco made it to the great hall. His friends were chatting, or arguing, about what they were going to do during winter break. Nevertheless, Harry was more concerned with thanksgiving than Christmas. Everyone was talking about going down to the lake to ice skate, but Harry almost didn't want to go with them. He and Draco had one morning together; but that was it. He knew that nothing could come out of his feelings for the other boy; however, he noticed how he felt whenever around the blond.

Suddenly, it wasn't just seeing Draco Malfoy; his rival and enemy that taunted them mercilessly. That idiotic boy that just would not leave them alone; and no matter how hard they tried, he would always claw his way back into his life. Now, it was Draco Malfoy. That sexy lovable boy whose touch awakened fires so hot within him that could not be quenched; Draco was his water, and he could not live without it. Nevertheless, he knew that he had to learn to live without him, without life giving water.

"Harry, mate! Why are you staring at the Slytherins? Oh by the way, I thought I saw a Slytherin uniform in your trunk this morning; was it that or just a green shirt?"

"Just a green shirt," Harry answered him a little too quickly, but Ron didn't notice. When he had left Draco neither of them had realized they had each others ties on, and somehow he didn't realize he had a smaller shirt on. Maybe Draco had been wearing a baggy shirt that day… He'd have to ask him later. At least they'd gotten the rest of their clothes right.

"We're going down to the lake today before the ice melts." Ron continued, "Hermione here thinks another storm will come tonight just because there are thick clouds. I don't know if I should believe her; she obviously didn't have any talent in divination." He laughed at the memory of Hermione walking out of that classroom.

"Harry, have you noticed how the Slytherin table is divided. Look, I've just started to notice it but you know how we've always thought Malfoy was the ring leader?"

"Yeah," he turned toward Hermione in confusion. "I don't understand."

"There are two circles," Hermione looked towards their rival's table. "About half of them are talking to Malfoy, and those who are not talking to Malfoy are talking only to people in his favor. However, you see that seventh year over there? The same thing is happening to the other half except he is the ring leader."

"Oh yeah, I see it." Harry saw what she was talking about. It was almost as if the Slytherin house was divided between the two boys. "I wonder why I never noticed it before."

"Probably because we've been focused on Malfoy," she replied. "And with the war growing the Slytherin house is going to have to choose which side they are going to be on. I have a feeling that Malfoy is on Voldemort's side and the other guy is on ours."

"That's right," Ron agreed with her instantly. "Of course Malfoy would be on Voldemort's side. His dad is his right hand man!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. The Malfoy's may have their reasons for joining Voldemort, and it might reveal some things in the Ministry that are corrupt as well." Harry smiled as he remembered Ron's earlier comment about Hermione failing divination; after all, that lovable sexy piece of meat called Draco Malfoy was definitely not on Voldemort's side, or so he hoped.

"Why are you taking his side, Harry? You hate Malfoy as much as we do!"

"I'm just saying that maybe we're wrong, and maybe it's the other guy who is on Voldemort's side. I don't want to assume things. Anyway, hey nice talking to you guys this morning; I'll meet you at the lake in an hour okay? Bye!"

Draco walked out of the great hall quickly, but without a destination. Hermione had been right; there was trouble brewing inside the Slytherin house. They already had their allegiances, and now the war was going to test their strength. He was a firm believer in equal opportunity, but what Voldemort was doing was wrong. After getting into his service, however, you could not get out; and that was what had ensnared his father.

As he was passing one of the many doors, a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed hold of his robes. For a second Draco thought it might be the shadow monster, and was about to cry out but before a sound could escape his throat soft lips pressed down on his.

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla grew prominent as the kiss grew deeper, and passionate. "Harry," Draco gasped his name out lightly and struggled to continue, "Stop Harry." Even as he spoke the words, Draco made no move to stop what he was doing. In fact, he encouraged it with pleasured moans and performing equal ministrations on the other.

"I thought you wanted me to stop," Harry teased as he nibbled on the smaller boy's ear. "Meet me tonight at the lake, same time, same place. I have a surprise for you."

Then he was gone. Draco breathed deeply, trying to get himself back under control, but raging emotions and hormones were getting the best of him. What was he planning? Why was he doing this even after they'd agreed not to pursue this relationship?

"Draco!" Blaise yelled down the hall, "where'd you go?!"

The blonde quickly ran his finger through his hair and made sure all his clothes were in place before venturing out of the closet. He made sure no one was looking, and jumped out of the small area.

"My, that is one large hicky," Theodore commented from behind him. The pale Slytherin jumped in surprise and spun around to face his friend.

"What hicky?"

"That big fat one on your neck, dummy. If Blaise, or Jeffery, sees that they'll have a fit. C'mon, I'll help you cover up that thing; I doubt Potter will be very happy if you make it disappear. I have a feeling he's very possessive so … Let's just go cover it up. But, I'll only help you if you admit you're seeing Potter on the side."

"Theodore—I'm not… Potter? That's a stupid thing to assume ---"

"Draco!" Blaise dramatically yelled from around the corner.

"On second thought; you're right. I'm cheating on Jeffery with the savior of the wizarding world okay? I confessed now please help me!"

"Good, if Blaise had caught sight of that thing the whole school would know about it within a few hours. C'mon," Theodore grabbed hold of his arm and pulled Draco quickly among the halls. His pace was determined, knowing, yet at the same time it seemed like he was wandering.

"Where are we going Theo?" Draco asked, "I thought – Oh, I didn't know there was a bathroom here."

"Of course you didn't." Theodore clicked his tongue impatiently before pushing Draco roughly into a large purple bathroom. It looked clownish, as if some child had decided to randomly paint the walls different colors. The colors continued to change every second, "say a color and it will stay that color. Hurry up, the whole annoying color sequence is hurting my eyes."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this as a favor to you." Draco closed his own eyes against the rapidly changing colors, "Green!" He yelled out.

"Nice color, but predictable." Theodore stated as he looked around the room; he watched his classmate hesitantly open his own eyes, as if the colors would still be flashing rapidly at an inhuman pace. The bathroom looked average, but there was one thing that was definitely different about it; there was a seat, mirror, and a bunch of hair and make up supplies.

"What is this? It looks like one of those dressing rooms at plays…"

"That's because it is; now sit down and be quite before I just let Blaise catch you with the humongous hickey. God Draco, couldn't get enough? You have freakin' three and a bite on your earlobe. Potter definitely likes to mark his property doesn't he…?"

Now that Draco had time, he observed himself in the mirror. This morning, he had done his normal two hour routine until his entire appearance had been perfected; but now it was ruined. His hair was what most people had labeled, "Sex hair" which meant it was tangled and messy. A red hue was still present on his face, and three dark red hickeys contrasted greatly with his pale skin. With a bit of annoyance, he noticed that the bite mark on his ear lobe did not look like it would go away in a few hours. How had that not hurt?

"Why wont' you just like me use magic to cover them up? Wouldn't be that hard… Just a glamour charm…"

"That's boring," Theodore replied, "And I hate to say this but Blaise will see straight through glamour. He just knows… He's freaky like that so I don't want to take the chance."

"Why are you helping me?" Draco asked. He had not remembered a time that Theodore had helped him this much, there must be something more than what he was telling him.

"It's quite simple, really. I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

_Ah, of course. A simple favor for a favor motive, that shouldn't be too hard. What could he possibly want?_

He nodded curtly, "Of course. Now help me quickly, lest Blaise get suspicious that there is really foul play." Draco chuckled lightly at the notion of Blaise actually knowing when something was wrong. There was only a few times that Blaise's intuition had been correct, but that was once in a great moon.

"You know Blaise, always suspects something when there is nothing to suspect, but oblivious when there is." Theodore replied with a certain amount of warmth in his voice; however, Draco did not call him on this fondness and allowed the other boy to finish his job.

"Wow, it looks perfect." Draco rubbed the spot as if he expected the dark red hue to reappear on his face, "And this will just stay like this? All day?"

"Yeah… You really need to get out more, Draco."

"… Theodore, what time is it?" Draco asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He frowned at the lack of sunlight coming from the windows, which had been there when he had entered the bathroom. Now, the moon was low on the horizon; the land illuminating with its mystic light.

"Draco, you just had breakfast… It's 8 o'clock in the morning."

"Then why is it night?! Oh shit …"

-------------XXXXXXXX----------------------

Honestly, telling Draco to meet him at the lake again was purely instinctive and not planned. However, with a little thought and effort he concluded that he was going to tell Draco that he loved him. Why did he love that snot nosed brat? If he was being truthful Harry would have to say that he lusted after that blond more than anything else right now; but a ton of emotions were filling him and he didn't know where they were coming from. After doing some research on the dreams, Harry found out that the emotions of the future where, for lack of better words, leaking into him.

That scared him. What if the emotions he was feeling for Draco were only temporary because of the dreams? What if when he came to his senses and the dreams stopped he didn't love him anymore? And even worse, what if he did?

"Harry!" Hermione waved from the ice, "Why don't you come and skate with us? Ron, don't pull me down!"

Harry laughed in response to her calls, and waved back to her, but he was to busy planning a romantic escapade to go and skate with them. The day went by quickly, too quickly for Harry's taste. He noted vaguely that Draco had not shown up for his classes or dinner but that was okay. This entire day had to go perfect….

When the blond Slytherin ran towards him Harry felt his heart flutter; no, he thought, this is no fleeting emotion. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Draco trip and fall face first into the left over mud. Harry walked over to him and extended his arm the same way a bratty blond kid by the name of Draco Malfoy had done so many years ago.

Draco obviously recognized the symbolism because his hand hesitated before placing his small pale hand into Harry's. The physical and mental differences between them were obvious to anyone who gave a fleeting glance.

One was the sarcastic bully of Slytherin, better known as the ice prince. He was slender, effeminate with platinum blond hair and fair features. His eyes were the color gray-blue, but when he was angry they were dark gray, like a storm. He was rich, snobby, and had almost everything people envied.

The other: a Gryffindor hero who had the fame that everyone envied, but resented it himself. Tan, strong, black hair, and bright green eyes; Harry was the opposite of Draco Malfoy.

Yet, on another level they were the same. And as Draco's hand fit perfectly into Harry's both of them knew that this was more than just dreams. The dreams had not given them their feelings of love, rather, it had released them from it's chains.

"Why am I out here Harry?" Draco asked as he was helped up, "I thought we agreed that this was a bad idea."

"Just come with me," he led Draco down to the lake and pointed out to the lake. There, in the middle of the lake, was a small island made of a bluish material. There was a bridge leading there, and Harry led him across to the island. "I made it just for you."

"Harry…" He was about to protest but a calloused finger was pressed against his lips.

"Shhh," Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's slender waist. "Let us pretend that you are Draco Malfoy, and I am Harry Potter. We have never met and I have taken you out for a date. Nobody knows, nobody cares, nobody judges us here Draco."

"Whoever thought that Harry Potter could be so romantic?" Draco smirked, "but we have no music to dance to, Potter; why are you dancing …."

_I realized in that moment exactly what I was missing if we did let go of our feelings together. The visions of the future had not stopped; but had intensified to an almost unbearable level. We felt the passion, love, and lust that we would have felt; but, there is a part of me that hopes it was not only a spell that caused us to feel this way. _

_Who ever thought Potter could be so romantic? I had no idea; if I had, perhaps I would have made myself be nice to him five years ago. He laughed at me when I told him that; and whispered into my ear … I hate him; he makes me so angry that we cannot have this. So envious of our other selves because, no matter their horrible end, they had happiness. Happiness in its smallest most wonderful forms._

_Nevertheless, we agreed that this is not for the best. For us it would be, but for the wizarding world it would be a disaster. I suggested that we take our time and spend it together; up until I am to get the dark mark. Before I leave for home I will forget all about the time we spent together. I will forget this Harry Potter; and he will forget me as I am this day. He will only remember me as the selfish Slytherin brat; and I will only know him as the irritating Gryffindor who achieves everything I wish to. _

_I do not believe in God, because had there been a god; he would not have been so cruel as to give us this taste of heaven. Two months together is all we will have; until we take that memory potion… It's for the best… Sure, it's for the best._


End file.
